


Cienie

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi, dużo miłości, raczej fluff, rozwinięta fabuła, trochę angst, trochę smut, ♥
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POV Eren</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Za przeszłość

**Author's Note:**

> POV Eren

Ściskana w dłoniach garść dokumentów zdawała się być cięższa z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Zwolniłem nieco, zbliżając się wąskim korytarzem do gabinetu Petry.  
Generalnie nie mogłem narzekać na swoją obecną egzystencję. Małe mieszkanko w dosyć spokojnej dzielnicy, znośny widok za oknem, kilka zaprzyjaźnionych bezpańskich kotów. Praca w tej firmie była dosyć ciężka, ale za to w miarę dobrze płatna i wszystko odbywało się bez pośpiechu, w niemal rodzinnej atmosferze – której od pewnego czasu tak strasznie mi brakowało. Przechodząc obok szerokiego okna, zatrzymałem się na moment i wyjrzałem na zewnątrz. Grube płatki śniegu powoli ale bardzo intensywnie zaścielały świat białym puchem. Odkąd wyniosłem się z domu, nie znosiłem świąt. Już od kilku lat spędzałem je zupełnie sam. To nie tak, że nie miałem nikogo... Zawsze jakiś stary kumpel próbował mnie przygarnąć, dostawałem też zaproszenia od Armina. Chociaż... W tym roku chyba nawet on o mnie zapomniał. Do tej pory zawsze dzwonił w pierwszym tygodniu grudnia. Dziś był 19. Oczywiście i tak bym się nie zgodził, nie chcąc wpakowywać się z butami do cudzego domu i spędzać wieczoru w nieznośnie niezręcznej atmosferze, otoczony zupełnie nieznajomymi ludźmi. Mimo to, jego brak odzewu napełnił mnie dziwnym rozgoryczeniem. Na pewno miał jakiś ważny powód, inaczej zadzwoniłby przecież choćby z życzeniami.  
Jednego byłem pewien: nie chciałem spędzić kolejnych świąt przy stygnącym spaghetti, rozmyślając nad swoim nic nie wartym życiem. Jak wielkim przegrywem trzeba być, żeby w wigilię siedzieć samemu przy stole i płakać do talerza? Czasem po prostu nie wytrzymywałem, nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć, że tak strasznie wszystko zepsułem – przez własną głupotę pozbywając się wszelkich możliwych dróg powrotnych do rodziny, domu, dawnych znajomości. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze cztery lata temu planowałem własny ślub. Kto wie, czy nie miałbym teraz cudownej żony, psa i wypełnionego dziecięcym śmiechem domu na przedmieściach. Chociaż był też inny, trochę mniej optymistyczny scenariusz, który tak namieszał mi w głowie, że miesiąc przed ślubem zerwałem zaręczyny i uciekłem. Tak po prostu wyjechałem, rzucając tylko kilka oschłych słów na pożegnanie – jak ostatni tchórz i dupek. Jeszcze przez pewien czas usiłowałem sobie wmówić, że to nie moja wina – podobno orientacji seksualnej się nie wybiera. Ale... Sam fakt, że znając swoje preferencje pozwoliłem temu zajść tak daleko, z jakąś idiotyczną naiwnością wierząc, że jak się pobiorę to mi przejdzie i wszystko wróci do "normy", sprawiał, że nie mogłem sobie wybaczyć. Bo i nie miałem do tego najmniejszych podstaw.  
Nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie nikogo, kim naprawdę byłbym zainteresowany – a co najważniejsze z wzajemnością – zamarzyłem o powrocie do "normalności", która wcale moją normalnością nie była i nigdy nie mogła się nią stać. Szkoda, że uświadomiłem to sobie tak późno. Wykorzystałem Mikasę, naiwnie wierząc, że widok obrączki na palcu zmieni cokolwiek w kwestii moich łóżkowych fantazji i ogólnego postrzegania świata. Nie miała pojęcia co sobie wyobrażałem gdy się kochaliśmy. Z resztą sam wolałbym o tym nie wiedzieć.  
Zniszczyłem cały swój świat. Oszukałem ją, rodziców, wszystkich... Wszystkich, na których kiedykolwiek mi zależało. Ale najbardziej wciąż bolał mnie fakt, że oszukiwałem siebie, przez tak długi czas. Zamiast odważyć się i po prostu im o tym powiedzieć, wkręciłem się w związek z kimś, kogo nigdy naprawdę nie kochałem. Rodzice na pewno nie byliby zachwyceni tą nowiną, ale może... Może z czasem jakoś by mnie zaakceptowali. Może mógłbym kiedyś wrócić. Porozmawiać z ojcem, zjeść najlepszy obiad na świecie i pozwolić matce pogłaskać mnie po głowie, tak samo jak robiła to, gdy miałem pięć lat. Ale ja wszystko zjebałem. Rzuciłem tylko oschle coś w stylu: "Nie mogę tego zrobić, jestem gejem." i jeszcze tego samego wieczora spakowałem walizki, nie chcąc dopuścić nawet do żadnej konfrontacji. Po prostu uciekłem. Zmieniłem numer i zwiałem, jak skończony kretyn. Ale byłem tak strasznie przerażony, tak cholernie zgniły... Nie wytrzymałbym tam, nie... Nie byłym w stanie znieść tych spojrzeń i łez. Nie mogę tam wrócić. Nigdy.  
-Oi, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszałem obok siebie gładki głos szefa. Nie zauważyłem nawet kiedy podszedł i lekko podskoczyłem, zauważając jego obecność. A tak przy okazji, oto mój kolejny życiowy problem. Levi Ackerman - najgorętszy facet jakiego do tej pory spotkałem. I był moim pieprzonym szefem...  
-Tak, tylko... Trochę się zamyśliłem... - wydukałem, zerkając na jego kamienny wyraz twarzy. Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok za szybę i wsunął ręce do kieszeni. Był nieco niższy ode mnie, ale... Cholera, przy nim zawsze robiło mi się gorąco. Jego kruczoczarne włosy, opadające lekko na czoło, w połączeniu z głębokim kobaltem spojrzenia, które dosłownie przeszywało mnie na wylot, tworzyły idealną kombinację. I ten stoicki spokój... Zawsze ten sam, obojętny, jakby znużony – i jednocześnie niesamowicie seksowny – wyraz twarzy. Będąc w jego biurze niejednokrotnie miałem ochotę zaciągnąć go na tą drogą, pikowaną kanapę, ale cholera...Potrzebowałem tej pracy...  
-To te dokumenty z ostatniej transakcji? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od rozciągającego się za oknem krajobrazu.  
-Tak, właśnie niosę je do Petry.  
 -Dobrze. - odpowiedział i zwrócił się w moją stronę, na moment patrząc mi w oczy. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie dlaczego to robi i niby co mają znaczyć te spojrzenia. Otaczająca go dziwna tajemniczość znacznie zwiększała moją fascynację jego osobą. Właściwie nie wiedziałem o nim zupełnie nic, podczas gdy on zdawał się znać mnie na wylot – jak gdyby wwiercał mi się w umysł i swobodnie wyczytywał wszelkie informacje. A przynajmniej tak właśnie się czułem w tamtym momencie, gdy jego kobaltowe tęczówki niemal nurkowały w mojej duszy. A ja jak zwykle zupełnie się nie broniłem. Po chwili obojętnie odszedł w stronę swojego biura, zostawiając mnie samego na korytarzu. Rzuciłem ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie na pogrążający się w bieli świat i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów.


	2. Iskra

-Wciąż tu siedzisz? - jego metaliczny głos przeszywający powietrze skutecznie oderwał mnie od przeglądanego stosu dokumentów. "Cholera..." zakląłem w myślach, tracąc rachubę przy sprawdzaniu poprawności rzędów cyferek.

-No, tak. Właściwie to nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty. - powiedziałem, zerkając na jego opartą o framugę drzwi postać. Słysząc to prychnął lekko i podążył w moim kierunku.

-Skąd ja to znam. - westchnął, siadając przy biurku obok. - Co tak właściwie robisz?

-Sprawdzam, czy wszystko się zgadza w dokumentach z tego roku. - odpowiedziałem, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po karku.

Tak naprawdę moje zajęcie nie miało najmniejszego sensu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przed rocznym rozliczeniem i tak grupa fachowców będzie sprawdzała każdą literkę na tych fakturach, jednak nie mogłem znaleźć niczego lepszego do roboty. Nieśmiało skierowałem wzrok na Levi'a. Wydawał się być zdecydowanie bardziej wyluzowany niż na co dzień – nigdy przedtem nie widziałem, aby spacerował po biurze bez krawata i z rozpiętą niemal do połowy koszulą. Odniosłem wrażenie, że był też jakby milszy – nie to, żeby zwykle nie był miły, ale... Był dość surowy i wymagający, więc pracownicy zazwyczaj srali przy nim ze strachu – ja swoją drogą też. Jednak tym razem jego spojrzenie było nieco łagodniejsze i stresowałem się w jego obecności trochę mniej. Chociaż wcale nie wiele – miałem przecież ku temu swój konkretny, osobisty powód. Gdy on również na mnie popatrzył i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, niemal od razu się złamałem i zwróciłem głowę na leżący przede mną stos papierów, czując to dziwne mrowienie w okolicach żołądka.

-Boisz się mnie? - zapytał, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku. Chcąc stanowczo zaprzeczyć, z wymuszoną pewnością siebie powróciłem spojrzeniem na jego obojętne oblicze, wydając z siebie chyba najbardziej sztuczny śmiech jaki tylko mogłem. Nosz ja p...

-Nie, tylko... - "cholernie mi się podobasz." W tym momencie ląduję na kanapie a on ciężko dysząc zaczyna zrywać ze mnie koszulę. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Zacisnąłem pięści pod biurkiem, usiłując opanować galopującą wyobraźnię i lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Byłem strasznym aktorem – nawet Levi zdawał się to potwierdzić, na ułamek sekundy unosząc kąciki ust. Ciekawe zjawisko. Może świąteczne cuda faktycznie się zdarzają...

-Nie ważne. - westchnął po chwili. - Nie spędzasz świąt z rodziną? - Oooh, czy naprawdę musiał o to zapytać? Jeśli skłamię od razu się zorientuje, a przecież nie mogłem powiedzieć prawdy. Nie miałem innego wyjścia jak tylko sklecić jakąś zgrabną historyjkę, z nadzieją że uwierzy.

-Miałem... dość burzliwą przeszłość. Kilka lat temu pokłóciłem się z ojcem i... - powiedziałem z głębokim smutkiem, wierząc, że powstrzyma go to przed dopytywaniem o szczegóły. Na moment w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, przerywana tylko nieznacznym szumem wentylatora.

-Nie żebym się znał, ale nie lepiej po prostu się pogodzić? - powiedział obojętnym tonem, nieco zsuwając się na krześle. Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, widząc jego szeroko rozsunięte nogi i nieco odsłonięty tors. Na dodatek wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie z jakąś dziwną przenikliwością. "Cholera, nie mógłby już sobie odpuścić?"- pomyślałem.

-Noo... Niby tak, ale... To nie takie proste... - westchnąłem, coraz bardziej zmieszany drapiąc się po głowie. Słysząc przyciszone prychnięcie po swojej prawej stronie, gwałtownie odwróciłem głowę. "Czy to ten sam człowiek?"- zapytałem siebie w myślach, patrząc na jego rozciągnięte w lekkim uśmiechu usta. Do tej pory zawsze wyglądał jak nadęty gbur...

-Nie zrobiłbyś kariery aktorskiej, Eren. - powiedział, wciąż rozbawiony moim przedstawieniem. Po chwili jednak jego radość zniknęła, tak samo szybko i niespodziewanie jak się pojawiła. Byłem tak oszołomiony tą całą sytuacją, że nieświadomie zawiesiłem wzrok na jego twarzy trochę zbyt długo. Mój Boże, z uśmiechem wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. - Oi, bo się zakochasz. - usłyszałem chwilę później. Jego uwaga szybko przywróciła mój umysł do realnego świata. Ocknąłem się i gwałtownie spuściłem wzrok, oblewając się rumieńcem. "Chyba już za późno..." - pomyślałem w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, wzdychając cicho i zamykając na moment oczy. Czułem, że jeśli za moment sobie nie pójdzie, zrobię coś głupiego. Coś cholernie głupiego...

-To wciąż nie wyjaśnia spędzania wigilii w biurze. Nie możesz się do kogoś wprosić? - zapytał, kontynuując wątek, podczas gdy ja z każdą kolejną sekundą byłem coraz bardziej wkurwiony. Czy on naprawdę musiał mnie męczyć i drążyć temat? Wypuściłem powietrze z rezygnacją i ciężko oparłem się na krześle.

-Wprawdzie mój przyjaciel co roku mnie zaprasza, ale... Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie spędzenia całego wieczoru wśród zupełnie obcych ludzi. To raczej rodzinne święta i nie chciałbym ich zakłócać swoją obecnością. - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą, mając nadzieję, że za moment się odczepi.

-Coś w tym jest. - powiedział i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, wciąż się we mnie wpatrując. Dosłownie czułem jak topię się pod jego spojrzeniem. Moja chora wyobraźnia podsuwała mi coraz to bardziej pojebane wizje a ja siedziałem tam, niczym przykuty łańcuchami, z całych sił walcząc z reakcjami swojego ciała. Był tak cholernie blisko...

-W takim razie ja cię zapraszam. -"Że co?!" Zwróciłem na niego zdezorientowane spojrzenie, lekko uchylając usta w zdziwieniu. - Jestem sam więc nie będziesz miał problemu z nieznajomymi. - Jego wyraz twarzy był śmiertelnie poważny, ale...

Wciąż wpatrywałem się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Czy on mówił serio? I... Tak właściwie to... Co konkretnie oznaczało to zaproszenie? Miał na myśli te święta, czy...? Po chwili wstał i wolnym krokiem podążył do swojego gabinetu. Gdy zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając mnie tam samego i zmieszanego do granic możliwości, byłem pewien, że po prostu ze mnie zakpił i wrócił do siebie, żeby w spokoju pośmiać się z mojej przygłupiej reakcji. Już chciałem się wkurwić, że kolejny raz dałem zrobić z siebie debila, jednak właśnie wtedy opuścił pomieszczenie ubrany w marynarkę, z krawatem niedbale zawieszonym na szyi i wciąż rozpiętymi górnymi guzikami koszuli. Sprawnym ruchem zamknął drzwi na zamek i wsunął pęk kluczy do kieszeni, powoli zbliżając się do wieszaka. Gdy rzucił na mnie mój płaszcz, serce podeszło mi do gardła.

-Ubieraj się. - powiedział, zakładając swoją kurtkę.

W życiu nie byłem tak zszokowany. Mój umysł zaczęło wypełniać pulsujące przerażenie. Uświadomiłem sobie, że chyba jednak mówił serio. Z jednej strony chciałem iść – jakaś naiwna część umysłu podpowiadała mi, że jeszcze tej nocy mam szansę wylądować z nim w łóżku. Ale przecież dobrze wiedziałem, że nie było to możliwe. Wiedziałem też, że w jego własnym mieszkaniu – gdzie jak mniemałem miał zamiar mnie zabrać – stracę jakiekolwiek pohamowanie wynikające z faktu bycia jego podwładnym i zrobię coś głupiego – nie wiedziałem jeszcze co, ale z pewnością coś totalnie pojebanego. "Po niemal pół roku poszukiwań wreszcie uwolniłem się od zmywaków i pomiatających mną gówniarzy. Nie mogę teraz tak po prostu stracić tej pracy..." tłumaczyłem sobie w duchu.

-Ale... - zaprotestowałem cicho, coraz bardziej zestresowany. - Przecież jest już jedenasta... - późna pora była pierwszym argumentem jaki przyszedł mi do głowy. A nie miałem ich zbyt wiele oprócz tego ostatecznego, którego wolałem nie używać.

-I co z tego? - powiedział obojętnie, patrząc mi w oczy. - Do tej pory ten fakt jakoś ci nie przeszkadzał. - nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć zamarłem w bezruchu. Nie potrafiłem wymyślić żadnego racjonalnego powodu, aby z nim nie pojechać. "Cholera..." Po chwili ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że Levi zmarszczył brwi i wzdychając ciężko oparł się o ścianę z jakąś dziwną złością i rozczarowaniem. - Nie ważne. Jeśli nie chcesz to po prostu podrzucę cię do domu. Tak czy siak ubieraj się, zamykam biuro.

Właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem w dupie znacznie bardziej niż do tej pory sądziłem. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie mu zależało na moim towarzystwie. Więc niezależnie od tego czy się zgodzę czy nie, będę miał przejebane...

-Nie... To nie tak. Ja bardzo chciałbym przyjąć zaproszenie, ale... - Kurwa, czy naprawdę muszę to powiedzieć? Teoretycznie akurat ten argument powinien zadziałać, tylko czy będę w stanie tu pracować po takim wyznaniu? O ile w ogóle będę... Miałem wrażenie, że mężczyzna wwierca się wzrokiem w moją duszę, ewidentnie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia. A ja z każdą sekundą truchlałem coraz bardziej, panicznie szukając jakiegoś wyjścia z sytuacji...

-Ale? - zapytał po chwili. Nie mogłem dłużej czekać. Wiedziałem, że jeśli zacznę się jakoś głupio wykręcać, zauważy to i uzna moją niechęć za wyraz braku sympatii albo co gorsza szacunku. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był moim szefem, nie był to zbyt dobry scenariusz. Chyba jednak musiałem się przyznać.

Nagle moje ciało wypełniła głęboka, martwa bezsilność, sprawiając, że każda kończyna stała się bezużyteczną, niezdolną do jakiegokolwiek ruchu galaretą. Wszystko wróciło. Znów stałem w salonie rodzinnego domu ze łzami w oczach, omiatany zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami rodziców. Serce waliło mi tak samo jak wtedy, czułem ten sam nieznośny gorąc a dłonie pociły się dokładnie z taką samą intensywnością. Chociaż tym razem stał przede mną on – mój szef, obiekt moich fantazji i obaw jednocześnie. Nie chciałem przez to przechodzić już nigdy więcej. I przecież nie musiałem – wykpienie się jakimś idiotycznym argumentem albo po prostu pozostawienie go bez wyjaśnień było jakimś wyjściem. Jednak właśnie wtedy poczułem, że chcę to powiedzieć. Już dawno powinienem był to zrobić. I mimo całego przekonania, że wyśmieje mnie albo rzuci pełne pogardy i obrzydzenia spojrzenie w moim kierunku, musiałem mu się przyznać. Zabrnąłem za daleko. "Cholera... Niech już wszyscy się dowiedzą i niech mam z tym spokój raz na zawsze." - pomyślałem i podniosłem wzrok z determinacją. Jednak gdy tylko napotkałem jego bijące chłodem kobaltowe tęczówki, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to powiedzieć...

-Coś nie tak? - zapytał, jakby nieco zaniepokojony. Faktycznie musiałem wyglądać nieciekawie z twarzą koloru buraka i trzęsącymi się jak u paralityka dłońmi. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i opuściłem głowę. "Nie ważne, chcę już mieć to za sobą..."

-Chodzi o to, że... Jestem gejem. - zająkłem się na moment. - I... Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jest Pan dość atrakcyjnym mężczyzną i... Po prostu nie chciałbym zrobić czegoś... nieodpowiedniego. - słowa jakby bezwiednie i zupełnie niekontrolowanie wyciekały z moich ust, bez żadnego ładu i składu. Serce wciąż waliło mi jak oszalałe, kiedy z podenerwowaniem czekałem na jego reakcję, wmawiając sobie, że nie będzie tak źle – a nawet jeśli to i tak już za późno żeby się tym przejmować. Mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję, że jakoś to zrozumie, więc gdy usłyszałem jego ciche parsknięcie śmiechem, moje ciało przeszył milion lodowych szpikulców, na moment odbierając mi oddech. "No jasne... Czego innego mogłem się spodziewać..." pomyślałem z rozczarowaniem, czując jak do oczu mimowolnie napływają mi łzy. Wciąż nie oderwałem wzroku od wykładziny, z nadzieją, że za moment obudzę się we własnym łóżku, stwierdzając, że to tylko kolejny chory sen.

-Ty tak serio? - zapytał po chwili z jakąś dziwną niepewnością w głosie. "Nie kurwa, prima aprilis..." pomyślałem ze złością.

Niechętnie podniosłem wzrok, mimo wszystko ciekawy jego wyrazu twarzy. Wciąż stał oparty o ścianę, z rękami założonymi na piersi. Krótkie pasma czarnych włosów delikatnie przysłaniały czoło, nadając idealną oprawę kobaltowym tęczówkom. Jego rozbawienie nie trwało chyba zbyt długo – znów miał swój charakterystyczny, kamienny wyraz twarzy. Czując, jak spod mojej powieki niekontrolowanie wymyka się mała, pojedyncza łza, machinalnie spuściłem głowę, z nadzieją, że jej nie zauważył. Po chwili usłyszałem jednak ciche westchnienie i kroki w moim kierunku. Kiedy zobaczyłem jego idealnie czyste buty na podłodze przed sobą, moje serce przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, niemal wyskakując z piersi. Usiłując się uspokoić wziąłem głęboki wdech i przymknąłem oczy, pozwalając kilku kolejnym kroplom spłynąć po policzkach i zostawić na nich wilgotne, słone ślady. "Brawo Eren, właśnie zrobiłeś z siebie pedała i ciotę jednocześnie... Świetny bilans jak na jeden wieczór."- pomyślałem, czując jak wzbiera we mnie wściekłość. Co jak co, ale akurat rozklejanie się to mogłem już sobie darować. Nagle poczułem dotyk na brodzie i moja głowa delikatnie uniosła się do góry. Szeroko otworzyłem oczy w zakłopotaniu, widząc go nad sobą. Tak strasznie nie chciałem żeby na mnie patrzył... Najchętniej powróciłbym do zaciętego studiowania wzorków na błękitnej wykładzinie, jednak jego ciepłe palce na moim podbródku skutecznie uniemożliwiały mi jakiekolwiek ruch głową. Ale nie potrafiłem... Nie byłem w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenia i już po chwili, pod wpływem nagłego impulsu, lekko przymknąłem powieki spuszczając wzrok nieco niżej, na zwisający mu niedbale na piersi granatowy krawat.

-Patrz na mnie. - rozkazał chłodno. Na dźwięk tych słów przeszył mnie dreszcz. Czego on tak właściwie chciał? Znęcanie się nade mną aż tak mu się podobało? Niechętnie podniosłem wzrok, tym razem z jakąś dziwną determinacją zatapiając spojrzenie w jego kamiennym obliczu. "Jeśli tak bardzo mu zależy, to będę się na niego gapił. Nie ukrywam, że wciąż sprawia mi to przyjemność. Niech tylko już zgnoi mnie, uderzy, czy cokolwiek innego chce zrobić i da mi spokój."

Podczas gdy ze złością zacisnąłem pięści na podłokietnikach biurowego krzesła czekając na najgorsze, Levi lekko się uśmiechnął i kolejny raz prychnął. Poczułem, jak moje ciało wypełnia mieszanka goryczy i wkurwienia. Zmarszczyłem brwi w gniewie, zauważając jego nieustanne rozbawienie. Po chwili pochylił się nade mną, tak, że nasze twarze dzieliło już tylko kilka centymetrów i mocniej zacisnął palce na mojej brodzie. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko gdy końcówka krawata połaskotała mnie po udzie. Intensywna woń jego perfum zadziałała na mnie jak afrodyzjak, zamieniając dotychczasową złość w kolejną dawkę dzikiej ekscytacji. I chociaż wciąż miałem cholernie złe przeczucia, chyba już nie chciałem mu się wyrywać.

-Dzieciaku... - westchnął cicho i połączył swoje wargi z moimi.

Nigdy nie byłem bliżej zawału serca. Przez pierwszych kilka sekund zupełnie nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje, chociaż wszystkie odczuwane bodźce wskazywały na jedno. Jakoś zupełnie odruchowo i bez zastanowienia przymknąłem oczy i zacząłem odpowiadać na pocałunek, ktokolwiek mnie nim obdarowywał – bo nie wierzyłem, aby mógł to być Levi. Zalewająca mnie fala podniecenia była tak intensywna, że ostatkiem sił powstrzymałem się przed wbiciem paznokci w stojące przede mną ciało i obalenie go na ziemię. Zamiast tego zacisnąłem pięści na krawędziach krzesła, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na tym, co działo się w moich ustach. A działo się bardzo wiele...

Czułem się jakbym robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu – jakbym znów był tym piętnastoletnim szczeniakiem, stojącym nieśmiało pod latarnią, z wbitą we mnie parą piwnych oczu. Mimo panującego półmroku pamiętałem ją dokładnie: nieziemskie spojrzenie, długie brązowe loki, cudowny uśmiech. Nie był to jedyny raz, kiedy odprowadziłem ją pod sam dom – czego nigdy nie pożałowałem. Przynajmniej do momentu kiedy się rozstaliśmy, czyli przez jakieś dwa tygodnie. Chyba nawet na chwilę się wtedy zakochałem. A później... Jakoś tak, bez konkretnego powodu – znacznie bardziej zacząłem skupiać uwagę na wyrzeźbionych klatach i pokrytych zarostem policzkach.

Ta myśl trochę przywróciła mnie do rzeczywistości, uświadamiając, że właśnie całuję się z własnym szefem... A raczej on ze mną. Skrajne emocje nieustannie zalewały mój umysł a ja nie miałem pojęcia, co z nimi zrobić. Z jednej strony byłem w siódmym niebie, ale jednocześnie... Cała ta sytuacja w jakiś sposób mnie przerażała. Czułem, jak coraz głębiej zapadam się w jego bliskości, wciąż jednak nie mogąc pozbyć się przekonania, że za moment czar pryśnie i znów zostanę sam. Nie wiedziałem, czy śmiać się czy płakać. Chociaż aktualnie żadne z tych zachowań nie wchodziło w grę, bowiem wciąż miałem zajęte usta. Jego język niestrudzenie tańczył na moim podniebieniu w rytm poruszających się energicznie warg. Zalała mnie kolejna fala ekscytacji, połączonej jednak z coraz większym podenerwowaniem – bo jak niby miałem się zachować? Teoretycznie to on zaczął, ale... Jak na razie był to "tylko"pocałunek, podczas gdy ja miałem znacznie poważniejsze zamiary. Powstrzymując się przed jakimkolwiek działaniem nieco mocniej zacisnąłem palce na miękkim materiale fotela.

Nagle poczułem, że odsuwa się ode mnie. Nie chcąc jeszcze kończyć, odruchowo podążyłem za nim wychylając się w przód, jednak bezskutecznie. Gdy nasze usta rozłączyły się, na moment zamarłem w bezruchu. Tak strasznie bałem się otwierać oczy. Gdyby tak po prostu wrócił i kontynuował... Powoli podniosłem powieki i wziąłem głęboki wdech, czując jak moje policzki robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu nie podejrzewałem, żeby w ogóle było to możliwe. Wciąż tam był. Nie zniknął, nie uciekł, nie odsunął się. Stał przede mną lekko pochylony, opierając się dłońmi na podłokietnikach krzesła na którym siedziałem. Na widok błysku satysfakcji w jego oczach, moje ciało przeszedł dziwny chłodny dreszcz, chociaż było mi potwornie gorąco. Miałem wrażenie, że w panującej ciszy bez trudu słyszy moje bijące szaleńczo serce.

-Szefie... Ty... - wydukałem trochę mimowolnie, chcąc uzyskać jakieś potwierdzenie co do moich podejrzeń o jego preferencjach seksualnych. Chociaż, czy po tym co się przed chwilą wydarzyło potrzebowałem jeszcze jakiegoś potwierdzenia?

-To jak? Jedziesz ze mną czy nie? - zapytał, jakby nieco zniecierpliwiony.

Przez chwilę siedziałem jeszcze w bezruchu. Mój mózg wciąż był zdecydowanie przeciążony po tym co stało się w przeciągu ostatnich kilku minut – chociaż dla mnie była to wieczność. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się być snem – cudownym i niewiarygodnie intensywnym snem, z którego nie chciałem się jeszcze budzić. Gdy czarnowłosy wyprostował się i odsunął, gwałtowny impuls przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości. Sen czy jawa – musiałem podjąć decyzję zanim się rozmyśli. Albo raczej zakomunikować mu ją, bo wybór był oczywisty. Jako że procesy myślowe przychodziły mi zdecydowanie zbyt ciężko zdecydowałem się nie odpowiadać, tylko szybkim ruchem podniosłem z ziemi swój płaszcz i wstałem, nerwowo wpychając dłonie do rękawów. Nie chciałem, żeby musiał na mnie czekać. Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć, nie mogłem tego zepsuć. Levi uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na widok mojej entuzjastycznej reakcji i nacisnął klamkę.


	3. Pierwszy pożar

Wchodząc do mieszkania oniemiałem z wrażenia. Wszystko tu było takie... drogie... i czyste... Czyli dokładnie na odwrót niż u mnie. Powoli powędrowałem podgrzewaną podłogą w stronę salonu, delektując się luksusem przyjemnego ciepła na stopach. Po drodze z podziwem oglądałem zawieszone na ścianach korytarza obrazy, w większości przedstawiające górskie doliny, latem pokryte świeżą zielenią a zimą tonące w nieskazitelnej bieli. Nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę. Oprawione w ciemną, drewnianą ramkę zdjęcie. On i... Jakaś kobieta. Chyba nie mogłem powiedzieć, że zrobiłem się zazdrosny, bo przecież... Tak właściwie to do niczego między nami nie doszło. Ale jednak... Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy może faktycznie kogoś ma. Bogaty, przystojny... Nawet ta całkiem prawdopodobna ewentualność, że jednak wolał facetów nie ostudziła moich wątpliwości – w końcu sam kiedyś o mało co się nie hajtnąłem.

-To... twoja dziewczyna? - zapytałem obojętnie, wciąż przyglądając się fotografii. Levi chyba wyczuł nutkę drżenia w moim głosie. Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi odwróciłem się w jego kierunku. Stał przy wysepce kuchennej otwierając wino, teraz jednak podniósł wzrok znad butelki i z nieznośną intensywnością mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Znów trochę się zarumieniłem, żałując, że w ogóle zadałem to idiotyczne pytanie. Bo nawet jeśli faktycznie była to jego dziewczyna to chyba by się do tego tak po prostu nie przyznał – zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już zaciągnął mnie do mieszkania.

-Znajoma. - powiedział po chwili, ponownie zajmując się trzymanym w dłoni flakonem. - Zmusiła mnie do powieszenia tego obleśnego zdjęcia. - westchnął.

Obleśnego? Ponownie przeniosłem wzrok na fotografię, zauważając, że faktycznie jest dosyć... dziwna. Levi nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, obłapiony za szyję rękami ciemnowłosej kobiety i z odbiciem jej szminki na policzku. Zacząłem nieco dokładniej studiować zdjęcie. Było chyba zrobione w jakiejś knajpie...

-Zazdrosny? - usłyszałem nagle. Poczerwieniałem jeszcze bardziej, z zakłopotaniem zerkając na jego ledwie widoczny uśmieszek. Gdy podszedł do oszklonej szafki i wyjął z niej kieliszki, wciąż nie oderwałem spojrzenia, chłonąc każdy jego ruch.

-Nie, ja.... Zapytałem z ciekawości. - usiłowałem brzmieć przekonująco, jednak szczerze wątpiłem, aby udało mi się go oszukać. Spuściłem wzrok na jasne płytki, poruszając nieco przyjemnie ogrzewanymi stopami.

-Szkoda. - westchnął po chwili milczenia, napełniając szklane naczynie czerwonym trunkiem. - Zawsze chciałem żeby ktoś był o mnie zazdrosny.

Na ułamek sekundy zerknąłem na niego z nieukrywanym zakłopotaniem. Oczywiście, że ze mną grał, od początku dobrze wiedział jak odpowiem. No bo niby jak można odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie? Tym bardziej osobie, której... praktycznie się nie zna? Chciałem jakoś się odgryźć, jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Swoją drogą.... Ciekawe jak by zareagował, gdybym przyznał mu rację...

Levi spokojnym krokiem otoczył wysepkę i stanął przed nią, opierając się o blat. Gdy wyciągnął w moją stronę trzymany w ręku kieliszek, podszedłem i zająłem miejsce obok niego, z niepewnością chwytając naczynie. Mężczyzna niemal od razu zanurzył usta w swoim trunku, podczas gdy ja z jakimś dziwnym zamyśleniem wpatrywałem się w gładką taflę ciemnoczerwonej cieczy. Chyba właśnie zacząłem się zastanawiać, co ja tu tak właściwie robię.

-Spokojnie, niczego tam nie dosypałem. - powiedział po chwili czarnowłosy, zauważając moje wahanie. Miałem ochotę uśmiechnąć się na te słowa, jednak zachowałem kamienną powagę, znajdując w tej sytuacji szansę, aby się odegrać. Na moment wbiłem w niego pełne obojętności spojrzenie, z satysfakcją zauważając, że marszczy brwi w zdziwieniu.

-Szkoda. - powiedziałem z rozczarowaniem i zanurzyłem usta w trunku, wywołując ten cudowny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

***

Przeszklone drzwi umieszczone były chyba na swego rodzaju rolkach, bo po otwarciu same delikatnie się zasuwały. Jednak zimne powietrze które zdołało wtargnąć do środka już po chwili dotarło do mnie, otulając stopy dość intensywnym chłodem. Osobiście nie widziałem najmniejszego sensu w wychodzeniu boso na balkon o tej porze roku, w samych spodniach i cienkiej koszuli, ale Levi widocznie miał w tym jakiś swój własny, niezrozumiały dla mnie cel. Ostrożnie odłożyłem kieliszek na marmurowy blat z zamiarem dołączenia do niego. "Może świeże powietrze faktycznie dobrze mi zrobi." pomyślałem, mając coraz większe wątpliwości co do swojego obecnego położenia i z każdą minutą bardziej skłaniając się do powrotu do domu. I chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie chciałem wychodzić, była to chyba jedyna racjonalna decyzja. Bo nawet jeśli coś by się między nami wydarzyło, to... Z pewnością byłaby to przygoda na jedną noc. A ja zawsze chciałem być kimś więcej, zwłaszcza dla niego.

Gdy postawiłem pierwszą bosą stopę na lodowato zimnych, pokrytych delikatną warstwą śniegu płytkach, moje ciało przeszył nieznośny dreszcz. Temperatura na zewnątrz mocno kontrastowała z przyjemnym ciepłem panującym w mieszkaniu, więc pierwszych kilka wdechów totalnie zamroziło mi wnętrzności. Z nieukrywanym cierpieniem stanąłem przy barierce i zerknąłem w stronę Levi'a, który w przeciwieństwie do mnie zdawał się być zupełnie nieprzejęty otaczającym go mrozem i językami pary wydobywającymi się z nozdrzy podczas wydechu. Grube płatki śniegu delikatnie osiadały na jego kruczoczarnych włosach, tworząc cienką, śnieżnobiałą warstwę. Wciąż wpatrywał się gdzieś w dal, jakby zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na moją obecność. Zakłopotany odwróciłem od niego wzrok, z podziwem zauważając piękno nocnego krajobrazu. Widok rozciągający się z tego miejsca był naprawdę nieziemski: tysiące świateł, w postaci drobnych kropek zaścielały całą okolicę, aż po horyzont. Niebo dla odmiany było zupełnie ciemne, zakryte grubą warstwą śniegowych chmur. Całość sprawiała wrażenie, jakby ziemia i niebo zamieniły się miejscami, jakby miejskie światła stanowiły rozgwieżdżone sklepienie, a widniejąca powyżej ciemność, obraz szarego, ziemskiego padołu, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Znów zerknąłem na Levi'a, oczekując chyba jakiegoś rozwoju wydarzeń. On jednak nawet nie drgnął. Nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy i postanowiłem przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

-Tak się zastanawiam... Nie masz przypadkiem jakiejś rodziny w Shinganshinie? - zapytałem, ze szczerą nadzieją na usłyszenie zaprzeczenia. Już odkąd zacząłem pracę w jego firmie ta zbieżność nazwisk Levi'a i Mikasy wydała mi się nieco podejrzana, jednak wcześniej nie miałem jakoś okazji aby o to zapytać. Gdyby okazało się, że są ze sobą jakoś powiązani... "Nie, to nie może być prawda. Nie mogę być aż takim pechowcem." - pomyślałem.

-Shinganshina? - zapytał z niepewnością, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od rozświetlonego krajobrazu.

-Niewielkie miasteczko, jakieś osiemdziesiąt kilometrów stąd. - wyjaśniłem.

-Raczej wątpię. - odparł po chwili. Poczułem, jak kamień spada mi z serca. - Dlaczego pytasz? - dodał, wreszcie zwracając swoje spojrzenie na mnie.

-Masz na nazwisko tak samo, jak... - właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak źle to zabrzmi. - moja... niedoszła żona. - wyjaśniłem cicho i spuściłem wzrok, opierając przedramiona na zimnej, metalowej barierce. Moje ciało zdążyło się już przyzwyczaić do panującego wokół chłodu.

-Chyba zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego nie wracasz do domu na święta. - słysząc te słowa uśmiechnąłem się lekko, niejako szczęśliwy, że poznał prawdziwą przyczynę. Z zaciekawieniem wychyliłem się nieco bardziej, chcąc zobaczyć widok rozciągający się na dole. Ulica była lekko oświetlona, jednak o tej porze niemal zupełnie opustoszała. Kilka przejeżdżających samochodów wyglądało jak niewielkie, dziecięce zabawki, a grupka jakiejś rozwrzeszczanej młodzieży miała z tej wysokości rozmiary mrówek.

-Ciekawe jak długo by się stąd spadało... - powiedziałem, trochę nieświadomie. Momentalnie poczułem na sobie wzrok Levi'a, badający mnie spod lekko zmarszczonych brwi, jakby chciał upewnić się, że nie mam zamiaru skoczyć. Moje beztroskie oblicze chyba go jednak uspokoiło, bo po chwili sam wychylił się nieco i zerknął w dół.

-Pewnie jakieś cztery sekundy. - odparł obojętnie, po czym odwrócił się i oparł plecami o zimną barierkę. Odruchowo podniosłem wzrok znad przepaści i popatrzyłem w jego kierunku, niemal momentalnie tonąc w dwóch czarnych źrenicach. Przez chwilę po prostu tak staliśmy, jakby obaj pogrążeni w wątpliwościach. Chłodny kobalt tęczówek napełnił mnie złymi przeczuciami i swego rodzaju strachem, że za moment usłyszę coś w stylu: "Powinieneś już iść". I chociaż sam zastanawiałem się nad powrotem do domu, to ewidentne zostanie wyproszonym wydawało się być milion razy gorsze. Przecież mimo wszystko było mi tu tak dobrze... Gdybym tylko mógł zostać. Chociaż na jedną noc, nie oczekując już niczego poza poduszką i cienkim kocem. Mógłbym spać nawet na podłodze... Teraz, kiedy przypomniałem sobie jak cudownie spędza się wieczory w czyimś towarzystwie, nie chciałem być sam. Już nigdy.

Po chwili Levi westchnął cicho i przysunął się do mnie, tak, że jego założone na piersi ręce niemal dotykały mojego ramienia.

-Wiesz dlaczego cię tu przywiozłem, prawda? - zapytał. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć – w końcu sam nie byłem do końca pewny jego zamiarów. Musiałem założyć, że moje domysły były słuszne.

-No... Chyba tak. - powiedziałem nieśmiało.

-I nie masz nic przeciwko? - dodał po chwili, delikatnie odgarniając mi włosy z czoła.

-Nic a nic. - odparłem cicho, jakby w transie, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mi się, że po raz kolejny tego wieczora kąciki jego ust nieco się uniosły. Nagle zacisnął palce na moim krawacie i przyciągnął w dół, łącząc nasze wargi w gorącym pocałunku. 

Odkąd pamiętam zawsze wolałem nosić muszki, jednak gdy ściskając cienki pasek materiału zawiązany na mojej szyi Levi zaciągnął mnie aż do samej sypialni, zacząłem chyba zmieniać zdanie na ten temat.


	4. Pustka

Czułem się martwy psychicznie. Pusty. Wypalony. Rozszarpany przez stado dzikich bestii. Z westchnieniem bezsilności oparłem głowę o zimną ścianę windy, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy się nie zatrzyma. Dlaczego byłem w aż tak podłym nastroju? Przecież był cudowny, zimowy poranek, pierwszy dzień świąt, właśnie wracałem do domu po upojnej nocy spędzonej w objęciach faceta o którym śniłem przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Czy mogło być lepiej? Chyba nie. Ale chore wizje i wyobrażenia, dzikim tempem galopujące w umyśle, skutecznie przyprawiały mnie o całkowitą utratę zdolności racjonalnego myślenia i tępy ból głowy. Chociaż akurat to ostatnie równie dobrze mogło być spowodowane zbyt dużą dawką tego wczorajszego wina. Było cholernie dobre.

Gdy winda zatrzymała się z dziwnym łoskotem na parterze budynku, szybkim ruchem zapiąłem kurtkę i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Świeży powiew mroźnego powietrza chyba nieco przywrócił mój umysł do normalnego funkcjonowania, bo już po kilku krokach po odśnieżonym chodniku uświadomiłem sobie przyczynę swojej porannej depresji. Bałem się. Byłem przerażony, że... to koniec. Jedna noc. I szorstki powrót do przykrej codzienności, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Co dla mnie oczywiście było niewykonalne i wiązało się z natychmiastowym porzuceniem pracy. Po tym wszystkim nie wyobrażałem sobie normalnego życia nawet na drugim końcu świata. Widywanie się codziennie w biurze? Nie było takiej opcji. I nie chodziło już nawet o nieznośny ból mojego złamanego – sam nie do końca wiem z jakiego powodu – serduszka. Obawiałem się, że swoimi dziwnymi reakcjami mogę ściągnąć problemy również na niego. A tego nie chciałem za nic w świecie.

Cholera, tak strasznie się w nim zapadłem. Chciałem tego wszystkiego, chciałem już od dawna, ale... Czy przypadkiem nie zrobiłem z siebie pluszowej zabawki? Czy nie zostanę teraz bezceremonialnie wyrzucony? Ze złością usiadłem na zimnej ławce przystanku, czekając na autobus jadący w stronę mojej zatęchłej nory, którą zwykłem nazywać mieszkaniem. Wciąż czułem jego perfumy. Przesiąkłem nimi tak bardzo, że nawet w otoczeniu mroźnego, ostrego powietrza dokładnie czułem ten zapach. Z westchnieniem oparłem głowę o zimną szybę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ja tak właściwie panikuję. Bałem się, że zostanę przygodą na jedną noc – to prawda. Ale czy to powód, żeby od razu wpadać w depresję? Cóż, dla mnie najwyraźniej tak. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, usiłując jakoś ogarnąć swój umysł. Jęknąłem z rozgoryczeniem, przywodząc na myśl dzisiejszy poranek. Ja pierdolę... Co ja tak właściwie zrobiłem? Po całej nocy spędzonej pod jego pościelą, w sypialni przepełnionej tłumionymi jękami i niespokojnymi oddechami... Tak po prostu wyszedłem. Odmawiając wspólnego śniadania, a nawet zamówienia taksówki. I... właściwie dlaczego? Przecież... Najchętniej spędziłbym tam resztę swojego życia. Ze złością zacisnąłem zęby, wściekły, że znów dałem się ponieść emocjom. Po tym porannym przedstawieniu z pewnością uznał mnie za nie wartego znacznej uwagi szczeniaka i wymazał z pamięci. Z resztą chyba słusznie.

Czy ktoś jeszcze wątpi, że jestem skończonym idiotą?

***

Gdy wszedłem do mieszkania i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi, wiedziałem już co będę robił przez resztę dnia. Bynajmniej nie były to zbyt ambitne plany. Niedbale rzuciłem klucze na niewielki stolik, a one jak zwykle ześlizgnęły się i upadły z hukiem po drugiej stronie. W drodze do sypialni zrzuciłem buty, kurtkę, marynarkę, pozwalając im swobodnie upaść na pokrytą kurzem podłogę. Usiłowałem nie zwracać uwagi na zaścielający każdy cal tego mieszkania nieznośny bałagan, jednak wspomnienia idealnego porządku u Levi'a tak mocno kontrastowały z moją rzeczywistością, że aż zrobiło mi się wstyd. Zacisnąłem zęby i szybkim ruchem otworzyłem drzwi pokoju, po czym niedbale rzuciłem się na łóżko. Byłem dorosłym facetem a wciąż zachowywałem się jak ośmiolatek. Jak pieprzony zakochany kundel. Bez trudu znalazłbym jeszcze kilka trafnych porównań.

Nie potrafiłem nawet utrzymać własnego mieszkania w stanie umożliwiającym normalne funkcjonowanie. Jednocześnie marząc o spędzeniu reszty życia u boku faceta, który o ósmej rano biegał z mopem w samych bokserkach, ścierając z paneli plamy po naszych wilgotnych stopach, gdy nocą, obijając się o meble zaciągał mnie do sypialni po bosej wizycie na balkonie. O ironio. Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Potrzebowałem tylko jednego. Ułożyłem się wygodniej i wyjąłem z kieszeni uwierający mnie w udo telefon, kładąc go na niewielkim, zakurzonym stoliku, stojącym po prawej stronie łóżka. Posprzątam, dorosnę, doprowadzę się do porządku – zarówno w sensie fizycznym jak i psychicznym. Ale później. Przymknąłem powieki, cicho wzdychając. Potrzebuję tylko kilku godzin czystego snu.

***

Z niepokojem otwarłem oczy, dostrzegając za oknem zapadającą powoli ciemność. Ponownie przymknąłem powieki, zdezorientowany jakimś dziwnym uczuciem niewypowiedzianego szczęścia. Ach tak, sen. Nie do końca pamiętałem co konkretnie się w nim działo, ale wiedziałem kto był jego głównym bohaterem. To wystarczyło. Miewałem je dosyć rzadko, a jeśli już to raczej chore lub wyjątkowo krwawe. Ten był za to spokojny i przyjemnie kojący. Miła odmiana. Swoją drogą, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że można to wszystko tak realnie odczuwać. Pocałunki na szyi, delikatny dotyk palców na udach. Przez pierwszą krótką chwilę zupełnej dezorientacji nawet rozejrzałem się po pokoju, z przekonaniem, że go tam zobaczę. Ale oczywiście myliłem się. Byłem przecież w swoim zasyfionym mieszkaniu, sam jak zwykle. A Levi? Pewnie już zapomniał o moim istnieniu. Westchnąłem cicho i przetarłem oczy dłonią, przewracając się na plecy.

Zaraz, zaraz... Dlaczego ja się tak właściwie obudziłem? Ten dźwięk... Leniwie sięgnąłem po telefon i wcisnąłem duży kwadratowy przycisk. Nagły blask wypełniający pomieszczenie nieco mnie oślepił. Mrugnąłem kilka razy i wciąż lekko marszcząc brwi zerknąłem na przednią szybkę. Widniejący na niej symbol wiadomości upewnił mnie, że akurat dźwięk smsa mi się nie przyśnił. Niedbałym ruchem odblokowałem ekran, zastanawiając się czy tym razem mam szansę wygrać mercedesa czy tropikalne wakacje. Jednak gdy zobaczyłem prawdziwego nadawcę wiadomości, serce podeszło mi do gardła. Pochłaniając treść wypisaną drobnymi literkami na białym tle, odruchowo położyłem lewą dłoń na ustach i mocno przygryzłem jej zewnętrzną część. Nawet przeszywający ból i uczucie zębów wbijanych w skórę nie do końca przekonał mnie o tym, że jestem na jawie. Jeszcze raz przestudiowałem wiadomość, nie chcąc niczego pominąć i w pełnie zrozumieć jej sens. "Jeśli chcesz to wpadnij za jakąś godzinę na kolację. Ze śniadaniem."

Zdecydowanie powinienem zmienić jego nazwę w kontaktach na coś bardziej adekwatnego do obecnego stanu rzeczy niż "Nadęty dupek."


	5. Gość

Chyba straciłem już rachubę. Kalendarz wiszący w przedpokoju wskazywał 1 stycznia ale poza tą podstawową informacją byłem całkowicie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia ile dni tak naprawdę minęło odkąd tutaj jestem ani kiedy ostatnio byłem we własnym mieszkaniu. Własne mieszkanie... Czy ja w ogóle miałem coś takiego jak własne mieszkanie? A jeśli tak, to po co? Przecież to tutaj było moje miejsce. I jak na razie nie zapowiadało się, abym musiał je opuścić.

Z pewnością byłbym w stanie jakoś to sobie wszystko poukładać, jednak noworoczny kac nieubłaganie zacisnął szpony na mojej głowie, uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek skupienie. Miałem nadzieję, że leki przeciwbólowe za moment zaczną działać. Jak na razie pulsujący ból totalnie odrywał mnie od realnego świata. Nie byłem do końca świadomy ile czasu już spędziłem stojąc przed drzwiami balkonowymi, mętnym wzrokiem wpatrzony w szary, pogrążony w styczniowym letargu świat. Moje palce jakby bezwiednie sunęły w dół po krawędziach koszuli, wpychając napotkane po drodze guziki do dziurek. Cholera, czy to zawsze było takie trudne? Po kilku minutach udało mi się skończyć, więc z cichym westchnieniem satysfakcji spuściłem głowę, usiłując chyba dostrzec przyczynę dziwnego mrowienia w stopach. Momentalnie jęknąłem bezgłośnie i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu z rozczarowaniem upewniając się we wcześniejszym podejrzeniu, że nie jestem dziś zdolny do jakiegokolwiek normalnego funkcjonowania. Skarpetki dwóch różnych kolorów i krzywo zapięta koszula były w zupełności wystarczającym potwierdzeniem. Wzdychając cicho ponownie rozpiąłem wszystkie guziki i zrobiłem to jeszcze raz – tym razem zaczynając od dołu i poświęcając temu zajęciu znacznie więcej skupienia i uwagi. Niemal skończyłem, gdy w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał piskliwy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Mój umysł mimowolnie przeszyła fala niepokoju. Ktokolwiek to był, wolałem nie otwierać. W końcu nie było to moje mieszkanie, a poza tym... Chyba lepiej, żeby nikt mnie tutaj nie zobaczył... Zamarłem w bezruchu, z nadzieją, że tajemniczy gość sobie odpuści. Po chwili jednak dzwonek rozbrzmiał ponownie. Z nieukrywaną niechęcią podążyłem w stronę holu.

Energicznym ruchem otworzyłem drzwi i stanąłem jak wryty. Znajdująca się po drugiej stronie wysoka kobieta w ciemnofioletowej sukience zdawała się być równie zdziwiona moim widokiem. Zaraz, zaraz... Te kasztanowe włosy, okulary... Czy ja przypadkiem już jej gdzieś nie widziałem? Nagle uśmiechnęła się lekko i założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

-Zastałam Levi'a? - zapytała z wyraźną uprzejmością. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale właśnie kiedy usłyszałem jej głos, olśniło mnie. Przecież to ta 'znajoma' ze zdjęcia w korytarzu.

-Tak, tylko... Właśnie bierze prysznic. - wydukałem nieśmiało, zmieszany do granic możliwości. Niby jak miałem się wobec niej zachować? Westchnąłem cicho, otwierając drzwi nieco szerzej i wpuszczając ją do środka, z nadzieją, że Levi mnie za to nie zabije...

***

Hanji. Trochę dziwne imię, nigdy wcześniej się z nim nie spotkałem. A jednak do niej zdawało się pasować idealnie. Może dlatego, że sama była dość... dziwna? Piorunowany jej głupkowatymi uśmieszkami z utęsknieniem spoglądałem w stronę drzwi od łazienki, pełen nadziei, że właściciel mieszkania za moment zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością a ja będę mógł jakoś się wyrwać. Dlaczego ciągle się tak na mnie gapiła? I co ją tak śmieszyło? Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby... wiedziała? Ta myśl napełniła mnie jakimś dziwnym przerażeniem. Do tej pory byłem przekonany, że Levi chce ukryć przed światem to co między nami zaszło w równym stopniu jak ja. Czyżbym się mylił?

-Aaa... Tak właściwie, to jak się poznaliście? - zapytała nagle z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

-Pracuję w jego firmie. - odparłem nieśmiało po chwili namysłu. Kobieta z uznaniem pokiwała głową, jak gdyby ta odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej ją nakręciła. Czując, że chce zadać kolejne pytanie westchnąłem cicho i zmieszany przetarłem kark dłonią. Nagły dźwięk otwieranych drzwi od łazienki, sprawił, że niemal rozpłynąłem się z ulgi.

Levi wolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę salonu, delikatnie wycierając mokre włosy białym ręcznikiem. Nie miał na sobie górnej części garderoby, więc mimowolnie zawiesiłem na nim wzrok. Było coś takiego w jego umięśnionej sylwetce, co nie pozwalało mi odwrócić uwagi.

-Eren, nie wiesz gdzie położyłem... - Gdy dostrzegł siedzącego na kanapie gościa zamarł w bezruchu, z nieukrywanym niezadowoleniem marszcząc brwi na widok szerokiego – i jakże wymownego – uśmiechu Hanji.

***

-Ja... Chyba będę się już zbierał. - powiedziałem nieśmiało, drapiąc się po głowie. Levi nie wydawał się być na mnie zły, ale czułem się cholernie dziwnie w towarzystwie tej kobiety i jej jednoznacznych spojrzeń. Czarnowłosy spiorunował mnie chłodem swoich kobaltowych tęczówek, pospiesznie zapinając guziki limonkowej koszuli.

-Zamierzasz zostawić mnie samego z tą wariatką? - zapytał. Szumiący czajnik zagłuszał nasze słowa, więc mogliśmy rozmawiać bez obaw, że siedząca w salonie Hanji nas usłyszy. Zdziwiony treścią jego wypowiedzi lekko uchyliłem usta. Może i kobieta zachowywała się dość... specyficznie, ale czy nazywanie jej wariatką nie było drobną przesadą?

-Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać w rozmowie. - dodałem, usiłując się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Ostentacyjne prychnięcie utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że nie była to dobra odpowiedź. - Poza tym, to chyba trochę dziwnie wygląda... - dodałem po chwili, delikatnie poprawiając mu kołnierzyk koszuli.

Może dzielenie przestrzeni życiowej przez dwóch facetów nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale my ewidentnie nie wyglądaliśmy na kumpli od browara. Swoją drogą nawet samo mieszkanie przynosiło trochę podejrzane skojarzenia – było zdecydowanie zbyt czyste i odpicowane, aby ktoś uwierzył w takie zwykłe, kumpelskie pomieszkiwanie. Levi jednak wciąż sprawiał wrażenie nieprzekonanego moją argumentacją.

-Daj sobie spokój. - westchnął,rozrywając folię opakowania ciastek. - Ona wie.

A jednak. A więc te dziwaczne spojrzenia nie były tylko produkcją mojego skacowanego umysłu. Mimo wszystko trochę się zdziwiłem. A może i zezłościłem. W końcu obaj mieliśmy zachować to dla siebie.

-Ale.. Wie o nas? - zapytałem, oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień.

-Wie o mnie. A skoro cię tu widziała, to wie również o nas. - powiedział z przekonaniem, ostrożnie wysypując niewielkie, biszkoptowe ciastka na plastikową podstawkę.

-Posiada niebywałą zdolność łączenia faktów. - dodał po chwili z przesadną ironią, jakby chcąc podkreślić, że nawet ślepy zauważyłby, że coś jest narzeczy. Westchnąłem cicho i spuściłem wzrok, zmuszony przyznać mu rację i pogodzić się z losem. Słysząc pstryknięcie czajnika Levi obrócił się na pięcie i wepchnął mi tackę pełną ciastek, posyłając pocieszające spojrzenie. Szczerze mówiąc nie zapowiadało się aż tak źle, ale jego znużony wyraz twarzy napełnił mnie jakimś dziwnym niepokojem. W końcu on ją znał, a ja nie – więc może faktycznie powinienem się bać? Nie znajdując innego wyjścia z sytuacji przykleiłem sobie uśmiech do twarzy i wolnym krokiem podążyłem w stronę salonu.

***

Nie sądziłem, że aż tak polubię Hanji – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę dziwne reakcje Levi'a. Na początku już sama obecność kobiety była nieznośnie niezręczna – zważając na posiadaną przez nią wiedzę – jednak tak silnie emanowała pozytywną energią, że po kilku minutach bez przeszkód zacząłem z nią rozmawiać, pozbywając się wszelkich uprzedzeń i oporów. W przeciwieństwie do czarnowłosego, który nieszczególnie angażował się w naszą wymianę zdań. Wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany faktem, że to ja przejąłem pałeczkę i nie musiał nawet zbyt często otwierać ust. Momentami nie trudno było nawet zapomnieć o jego obecności. Na początku próbowałem jakoś poprawić mu humor i wkręcić w rozmowę, jednak gdy posłał mi to swoje znużone spojrzenie, odpuściłem.

Pogawędka z Hanji trwała niecałą godzinę. Nagle kobieta zerknęła na zegarek i na jej twarzy pojawiło się lekkie zakłopotanie.

-Cholera, ale się zagadałam. - powiedziała roześmiana. Już zaczęła podnosić się z kanapy, gdy nagle jęknęła cicho i energicznym ruchem sięgnęła do torebki. - Prawie bym zapomniała. - wyjaśniła po chwili, podając Levi'owi białą kopertę. Z ciekawością zerkałem w stronę kolorowego świstka papieru, jakby jakiejś ulotki, którą czarnowłosy wydobył ze środka. Nie chciałem jednak natarczywie zaglądać mu przez ramię – nie wiedziałem nawet czy mam prawo wiedzieć o co chodzi. Jednak moment później mężczyzna westchnął cicho i podał mi kartkę, posyłając niechętne spojrzenie w stronę Hanji. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to widoczne na pierwszym planie zdjęcie jakiegoś ośrodka wypoczynkowego.

-Wygrałam tą wycieczkę już jakiś czas temu, ale nie mogę na nią pojechać, akurat drugą połowę stycznia spędzam w Szanghaju. Dlatego właśnie postanowiłam ci ją podarować, szkoda żeby się zmarnowała. - wyjaśniła.

Trzymany przeze mnie dokument był potwierdzeniem jej słów. Dwutygodniowy pobyt w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu w Hiszpanii, nad samym morzem. Dla dwóch osób. Z zaciekawieniem zerknąłem na Levi'a, mimo wszystko spodziewając się jakiegoś wyrazu wdzięczności lub zadowolenia, jednak jedyne co dostrzegłem to pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie wbite w uśmiechniętą Hanji. Ona zdawała się jednak zupełnie nie przejmować tym dziwnym zachowaniem. Musiała znać go naprawdę długo.

-Dzięki. Doceniam twój gest, ale... - zaczął czarnowłosy swoim znużonym tonem, jednak kobieta momentalnie mu przerwała.

-Wiem, że nie dasz mi się namówić. - powiedziała z westchnieniem. - Ale może ktoś inny będzie w stanie cię przekonać. - dodała po chwili puszczając do mnie oczko i powoli podniosła się z kanapy. - Nawet taki pracoholik jak ty czasem potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Motywowany dobrymi manierami również wstałem i podczas gdy Levi powoli zwlekał się z fotela, uścisnąłem dłoń Hanji, wymieniając z nią przyjazne uśmiechy.

-Miło było cię poznać, Eren. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś uda nam się porozmawiać.

-Tak, było naprawdę miło. - odparłem z przekonaniem.

***

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią, Levi głośno, niemal ostentacyjnie odetchnął z ulgą i przymknął na moment oczy, opierając głowę o ścianę. Wciąż nie rozumiałem dlaczego wyglądał na tak strasznie wykończonego i załamanego – jak po co najmniej trzygodzinnych torturach. Dla mnie rozmowa z Hanji była dość przyjemna i wręcz odprężająca, no ale... On widocznie podchodził do tego nieco inaczej. Nagle jedna myśl przemknęła mi przez głowę.

-Pojedziemy na tą wycieczkę? - zapytałem, nie ukrywając fascynacji. Czarnowłosy momentalnie zmarszczył brwi i wbił we mnie zdziwione spojrzenie, słysząc podniecenie w moim głosie.

-Niby po co? - zapytał znużonym tonem, jak gdyby wszystko czego potrzebował do szczęścia miał w zasięgu dłoni i nie widział najmniejszego sensu w opuszczaniu swojego mieszkania. Z zakłopotaniem przetarłem kark dłonią, zastanawiając się jak go przekonać. Co miałem poradzić na to, że nigdy nigdzie nie wyjeżdżałem i wizja zobaczenia kawałka świata tak strasznie mnie korciła?

-Noo, wiesz... Wykąpać się w morzu, wygrzać tyłek na słońcu... - powiedziałem niepewnie, na co Levi przewrócił tylko oczami i cicho prychnął.

-Wykąpać możesz się w wannie a tyłek już od tygodnia wygrzewasz w moim łóżku. - odparł, nie chcąc dać za wygraną. Odruchowo zrobiłem smutną minę widząc jego pełne niechęci spojrzenie. Nagle moje myśli obrały nieco inny tor. Co jeśli miał zamiar pojechać na tą wycieczkę, ale...niekoniecznie ze mną? Spuściłem głowę, zażenowany swoją nadmierną ekscytacją. Te kilka dni spędzone w jego towarzystwie zdecydowanie za bardzo zawróciły mi w głowie. Przecież... Nie wiedziałem nawet czy dla niego to cokolwiek znaczyło. Po chwili usłyszałem ciche westchnienie i z zaciekawieniem zerknąłem na Levi'a. Wyraz zmęczenia i dezaprobaty wciąż nie opuścił jego twarzy, jednak spojrzenie było jakby nieco łagodniejsze.

-Zastanowię się... - powiedział bez przekonania i wolnym krokiem podążył w stronę kuchni.


	6. Kanapa

Przewracałem kartki pobieżnie sprawdzając czy sporządzona przeze mnie dokumentacja jest kompletna. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko się zgadza. Westchnąłem cicho i podniosłem się z fotela, z zamiarem dostarczenia pliku papierów Levi'owi. Nie za bardzo cieszyła mnie ta wizja. Od czasu kiedy byliśmy czymś więcej niż szefem i podwładnym praca u jego boku była nieznośnie niezręczna, starałem się więc unikać wszelkiego rodzaju spotkań w biurze. Czasami jednak byłem zmuszony się u niego pojawić. 

Wolnym krokiem podszedłem do siedzącej za biurkiem Petry, która na mój widok uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i nacisnęła przycisk mikrofonu, informując Levi'a o moim przyjściu. Nie do końca rozumiałem dlaczego, ale drzwi jego gabinetu na zewnątrz nie miały klamki lecz coś w rodzaju metalowego uchwytu i mogły zostać otwarte tylko od środka lub za pomocą specjalnego przycisku, który posiadała jego sekretarka – Petra właśnie – oraz on sam. Nie była to jedyna rzecz w tym miejscu której istnienie strasznie mnie dziwiło. Stanąłem przy drzwiach ściskając dokumenty w lewej ręce i gdy tylko usłyszałem charakterystyczne kliknięcie otwieranego automatycznie zamka popchnąłem je i wszedłem do środka.

Uśmiechnąłem się na jego widok, chyba już trochę odruchowo. Siedział przed laptopem i w ogromnym skupieniu wbijał wzrok w monitor, jednak gdy podszedłem bliżej zamknął urządzenie jednym szybkim ruchem i przeciągnął się na krześle.

-Przyniosłem te dokumenty o które prosiłeś. - powiedziałem, podając mu plik papierów. Mężczyzna wziął je ode mnie i przelotnie rzucił na nie okiem, po czym odłożył niedbale na krawędzi biurka.

-Dzięki. - powiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i odwróciłem, z zamiarem opuszczenia gabinetu. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubiłem jego towarzystwa. Wręcz przeciwnie – ale w pracy było to dla mnie bardzo niewskazane. Powoli podążałem w stronę drzwi, z nadzieją, że mnie nie zatrzyma. Co mogłem poradzić na to, że każde jego dłuższe spojrzenie i dotyk wywoływały w moim umyśle dziwne reakcje, uniemożliwiające jakiekolwiek skupienie przez resztę dnia? Cholera, najchętniej cały czas siedziałbym w tym gabinecie, ale to byłoby już zdecydowanie zbyt podejrzane.

-Gdzie się tak spieszysz? - gdy usłyszałem za sobą metaliczny głos, cicho wypuściłem powietrze i odwróciłem się, powoli wracając w jego kierunku. Levi wstał i wyjął coś z szuflady, po chwili rzucając na krawędź biurka przy której stałem jakieś dwa świstki papieru, po czym podszedł do okna. Z niepewnością podniosłem dwie niewielkie karteczki,rozpoznając w nich bilety do teatru.

-Dzisiaj? - zapytałem, chcąc się upewnić czy podana na nich data jest właściwa. Dlaczego wcześniej by mi o tym nie powiedział?

-Masz inne plany? - odpowiedział pytaniem, odwracając się w moją stronę.

-Nie, ale... - zacząłem, ostrożnie odkładając bilety na biurko i podchodząc do niego.

-Tak, wiem, trochę późno. - przerwał mi. - Dopiero dziś rano udało mi się je załatwić. - wytłumaczył.

Stanąłem obok niego, naprzeciwko ogromnego okna, skąd rozciągał się widok na całą okolicę. Dziś akurat nie za bardzo było co oglądać – ponad gęstą mgłę wystawały tylko szczyty niektórych budynków, a i one były zaskakująco nudne, otoczone zimną szarością zachmurzonego nieba. Z braku innego punktu zaczepienia przeniosłem spojrzenie na Levi'a. Ten przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie a później westchnął cicho i zbliżył się do mojego policzka. Ten błysk w jego oczach, który zdążyłem już tak dobrze poznać, jednoznacznie wskazywał jego zamiary. Nie lubiłem obściskiwać się w pracy – totalnie wybijało mnie to z jakiegokolwiek rytmu. Tym razem nie zamierzałem się jednak bronić – mimo wszystko cholernie potrzebowałem tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które zawsze czekało na mnie w jego objęciach.

***

-Eeech... Levi, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł. - powiedziałem nieśmiało, czując jak jego palce wędrują coraz niżej w kierunku mojego rozporka. Nie sądziłem, że sprawy zajdą aż tak daleko.

-Niby dlaczego? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew. Na moment zaprzestał swoich zabiegów i wyprostował się, patrząc mi w oczy. Wiedziałem, że ten wzrok to oczekiwanie na odpowiedź, którą z łatwością będzie mógł zmiażdżyć swoim argumentem. Kiedy już zaczął się do mnie dobierać, cholernie trudno było go powstrzymać. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale wciąż byłem przerażony, że to wszystko dzieje się w jego gabinecie i to na tej cholernej kanapie. Podniosłem się na łokciach i popatrzyłem na niego, usiłując uczynić moją argumentację najbardziej przekonującą jak tylko się da. Chociaż nie miałem nawet zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć.

-Przecież... ktoś może tu wejść... - zacząłem.

-Dobrze wiesz, że te drzwi nie otworzą się bez naciśnięcia magicznego przycisku. A Petra na pewno nie zrobi tego bez mojego pozwolenia.

-No tak, ale... W końcu jesteśmy w pracy... - na te słowa Levi prychnął cicho i pochylił się nade mną.

-Wolisz wrócić do uzupełniania papierów? - zapytał zaczepnie, po czym zostawił kilka ciepłych pocałunków na mojej szyi. Odruchowo odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, dając mu większe pole do manewru. Sprzeciwianie się mu nigdy nie było moją mocną stroną.

-Poza tym jestem twoim przełożonym, nie pamiętasz już? - wymruczał mi do ucha. - Za nie wykonywanie moich poleceń wylecisz stąd na zbity pysk. - cicho parsknąłem śmiechem na te słowa. Uwielbiałem słuchać, jak gra ze mną w te swoje gierki. Chyba nie było sensu dłużej mu się przeciwstawiać. Oparłem głowę na miękkim materiale kanapy, dłonie zatrzymując na jego biodrach. Wciąż nie mogłem pozbyć się uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. Levi nagle wyprostował się i popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem seryjnego mordercy.

-Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytał.

-Uwielbiam kiedy to robisz. - odparłem, wciąż nie ukrywając rozbawienia i przeniosłem swoje palce na guziki jego koszuli.

-Robię co? - dociekał.

-Droczysz się ze mną. - wyjaśniłem, zdejmując z niego górną część garderoby. Nie wiem czy to przez te jego gierki, ale sam naprawdę nabrałem na niego ochoty. Mężczyzna tymczasem prychnął cicho w odpowiedzi na moje słowa i ponownie pochylił się nade mną, zaczynając całować. Tym razem nie zamierzałem już w żaden sposób go powstrzymywać. Co prawda lokalizacja całej tej sytuacji – jaką był jego gabinet – nie do końca mi odpowiadała, ale nie zamierzałem dłużej z nim walczyć. Gdy poczułem ciepłe palce rozpinające zamek mojego rozporka, było mi już naprawdę wszystko jedno.

Nasze czułe pieszczoty przerwał nagle sygnał dzwonka komunikatora, za pomocą którego Petra porozumiewała się z Levi'em. Wysoki, piskliwy głos skutecznie wybił nas z rytmu – mężczyzna podniósł się lekko nade mną marszcząc brwi, jakby z nadzieją, że dźwięk za moment ustanie. Tak się jednak nie stało. Głośne sygnały nieprzerwanie rozbrzmiewały w pomieszczeniu z dwusekundowymi przerwami. Po chwili wstał ze mnie z głośnym westchnieniem i podszedł do biurka. Był wyraźnie niezadowolony – tak samo zresztą jak ja. Akurat teraz, kiedy już naprawdę zaczęło robić się gorąco, pojawienie się tego piskliwego elementu chaosu nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Levi oparł się dłońmi o drewniany blat i wcisnął mały, niebieski przycisk na przymocowanym do krawędzi mebla komunikatorze.

-Szefie, przyszedł pan Smith. - odezwał się w słuchawce delikatny głos Petry. Czarnowłosy na moment spuścił głowę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - Szefie? - dopytała sekretarka po chwili ciszy.

-Niech chwilę poczeka. - odparł wreszcie i natychmiast ją rozłączył. Stał tak jeszcze przez moment w zupełnym milczeniu, po czym uderzył pięścią w blat biurka i wyprostował się, głośno sycząc ze złości.

-Pieprzony kretyn. Spóźnia się już półtora godziny i musiał przyjść akurat teraz... - powiedział, z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem biorąc się za ubieranie koszuli. Zauważając oczywisty przekaz, że jednak nic z tego nie będzie usiadłem na kanapie i zapiąłem spodnie, wzdychając cicho. Siedziałem tak przez chwilę, obserwując jak jego chude palce sprawnie zapinają guziki. Gdy skończył, rzucił mi górną część mojej garderoby i posłał przepraszające spojrzenie. Ociężale podniosłem się na nogi i założyłem swoją koszulę. Niedbale zarzuciwszy krawat na szyję Levi pojawił się przy mnie, pomagając w jej zapinaniu.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem żeby to tak wyszło. - powiedział cicho, widocznie rozczarowany obrotem spraw. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i poprawiłem krzywo zwisający mu na piersi pasek czarnego materiału.

-Przyjadę po ciebie o osiemnastej. -dodał po chwili, kilkoma szybkimi ruchami wpychając sobie koszulę do spodni.

-Będę czekał. - odpowiedziałem, jeszcze na moment przyciągając go do siebie i krótko całując. Nie chcąc dłużej przytrzymywać tego ważnego gościa, powoli podszedłem do drzwi i z gracją wpuściłem do środka wysokiego blondyna. Levi rzucił jeszcze krótki uśmieszek w moją stronę, który odwzajemniłem, odwracając się już w stronę korytarza. Wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, co tak naprawdę jest między nami ani jak to nazwać – nie wiedziałem jak długo to potrwa, czy mogę liczyć na coś więcej, czy to coś poważnego. Ale jednego byłem pewien – nie ma szans, żebym nudził się w jego towarzystwie.


	7. Gołąbek

Spuściłem głowę w zakłopotaniu dostrzegając jego reakcję. Usiłowałem ukryć rumieńce wstydu pocierając policzki dłonią, chociaż byłem przekonany, że on i tak je zauważy. A wtedy atmosfera zrobi się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Wiedziałem. Cholera, czułem od samego początku, że to zły pomysł. Zły to za mało powiedziane. To mój najbardziej gówniany pomysł. Bo jestem pieprzonym romantykiem i wyobrażam sobie nie wiadomo co. Nieśmiało podniosłem wzrok i jęknąłem cicho, napotykając jego zszokowane spojrzenie.

-Serio? - zapytał, patrząc mi w oczy. Nie odezwałem się. Bo co niby miałem powiedzieć? Gdybym nie był tak kiepskim aktorem może wybuchnąłbym śmiechem i podjął próbę zamiany całej tej sytuacji w głupi żart. Ale nie byłem dobrym aktorem. Obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieliśmy.

-Jesteśmy razem niecały rok... - dodał po chwili z dziwnym zakłopotaniem.

Jakbym o tym nie wiedział. Jakbym nie pamiętał, że dopiero trzy miesiące temu się do niego wprowadziłem. Jakbym nie był świadomy, że... nigdy nie składaliśmy sobie żadnych obietnic. Że nie było żadnych zobowiązań. Serce kołatało mi w piersi jak oszalałe. Levi ewidentnie oczekiwał jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, argumentacji... Ale co ja do cholery powinienem mu powiedzieć? Sam nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego to zrobiłem.

-Wiem, ale... - zacząłem nieśmiało. - Chciałem tylko... Eeeh, nieważne. - urwałem nagle, stwierdzając, że szukanie odpowiednich słów nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Bo przecież nie do końca wiedziałem nawet co chcę powiedzieć. Szybkim ruchem wyrwałem mu pudełeczko z rąk i zamknąłem je, z zamiarem wycofania się z tego wszystkiego i przełknięcia niezręczności całej sytuacji.

-Jeśli ci się nie podobają, po prostu je oddam. - wyjaśniłem, nerwowo usiłując wpakować nieudany prezent do kieszeni spodni i zakończyć tą rozmowę. Nagle jednak jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. Popatrzyłem mu w oczy, gdy ostrożnie wyjął pudełeczko spomiędzy moich palców i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

-Wcale nie powiedziałem, że mi się nie podobają. - odparł spokojnym tonem. Treść tych słów doprowadziła mnie do totalnej dezorientacji. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu patrzył na mnie jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu...

-Po prostu... Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. No ale niech ci będzie. - dodał po chwili rozbawionym tonem i wyjął jedną z obrączek, pudełeczko odkładając na stojącą obok komodę. Moje serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe, gdy poczułem jak delikatnie unosi moją prawą dłoń. Zaraz, zaraz. Więc.. jednak chce to zrobić?

***

-Jesteś teraz moim zaobrączkowanym gołąbkiem, Eren. - powiedział Levi jakimś dziwnie wesołym tonem, delikatnie obracając obrączkę na moim palcu. Nieco uniosłem głowę z jego klatki piersiowej, żeby popatrzeć mu w oczy. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Nie wiem, czy był tak szczęśliwy jak ja, ale wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany moją obecnością. Może nawet obecnością pierścionka na swoim palcu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zostawił czuły pocałunek na moim czole.

Byliśmy razem już prawie rok, ale on wciąż mnie zaskakiwał. Z każdym kolejnym dniem. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie podejrzewałbym nawet, że potrafi patrzeć na mnie w taki sposób. Że w ogóle potrafi się śmiać. Że naprawdę mu na mnie zależy. Bo przecież... Na początku to były tylko potajemne spotkania w jego mieszkaniu, noce spędzane razem w łóżku – satysfakcjonujące, ale bez żadnych obietnic i zobowiązań. Czasami naprawdę zaczynałem wariować, kompletnie nie wiedząc co o tym myśleć. Bo tak strasznie chciałem być kimś więcej. I przecież właśnie dzisiaj otrzymałem co do tego jednoznaczne potwierdzenie. Opierałem głowę na jego piersiach, czując ciepły oddech na swoim karku i metaliczny chłód obrączki na palcu. Chyba nigdy nie chciałem niczego więcej. Nigdy nawet sobie nie wyobrażałem bycia kimś ważnym. Bo przecież odkąd zwiałem swojej przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa sprzed ołtarza, zostawiając dom, rodzinę, przyjaciół – byłem nikim. Czymś zupełnie pozbawionym znaczenia. Teraz urodziłem się na nowo.

I chociaż domyślałem się, że przy każdym wyjściu z mieszkania jego obrączka wyląduje w kieszeni, aby jej obecność nie budziła zbędnych podejrzeń, cieszyłem się. Byłem tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że jednak ją przyjął. Nawet jeśli za jakiś czas miała zostać na stałe wrzucona do szuflady i zapomniana. Bo teraz wiedziałem, że nie jestem tylko maskotką. Że jestem kimś więcej. Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie jego słów. "Jestem przecież zaobrączkowanym gołąbkiem. A to już w zupełności mi wystarcza."


	8. Ciemna fala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wakacje nadchodzą, więc stwierdziłam że najwyższy czas wrócić do tego opowiadania xD*

Nie miałem pojęcia jakim cudem udało mi się wyciągnąć go na zakupy – tym bardziej, że wszystkie centra handlowe były ogarnięte przedświątecznym szaleństwem. Jednak on o dziwo zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na otaczający nas tłok i hałas – to, co normalnie doprowadzałoby go do szału, teraz zdawało się zupełnie nie mieć znaczenia. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się nawet czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Idąc zatłoczonym korytarzem nieustannie zerkałem na niego z dziwną podejrzliwością. Czy to możliwe, żeby to wyjście naprawdę mu się podobało?

Levi oczywiście bardzo szybko zauważył moje spojrzenia i chyba odczytał ich znaczenie, bo roześmiał się na widok dezorientacji malującej się na mojej twarzy. Gdy pewnym ruchem chwycił mnie za rękę i splótł nasze dłonie palcami, zaczynałem naprawdę wątpić czy to ten sam facet przy którym spędziłem ostatni rok swojego życia.

-To na pewno ty? - zapytałem z rozbawieniem, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego dłoni.

Już sam fakt, że nigdy nie widziałem aby w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach zdejmował obrączkę był dla mnie czymś niezwykłym. Myślałem, że nie chcąc narażać się na podejrzliwe pytania ze strony znajomych i współpracowników będzie się jej pozbywał w problematycznych okolicznościach. On jednak zawsze ją nosił. A teraz na dodatek...

To nie tak, że nigdy nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce – zazwyczaj jednak miało to miejsce podczas wieczornych spacerów, gdy mijało nas tylko kilku zapalonych biegaczy i ewentualnie jakieś starsze małżeństwo, podobnie jak my cieszące się spokojem wieczoru i swoją obecnością. Ale tym razem otaczała nas przecież masa ludzi, z których część już teraz posyłała w naszym kierunku dziwne spojrzenia. Levi jednak w przeciwieństwie do mnie bez najmniejszego zawahania szedł z podniesioną głową i zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na mijające nas osoby. Ja chyba nie do końca tak potrafiłem – wciąż odczuwałem pewną niepoprawność swojej inności, mimo wszystkich przeprowadzonych na ten temat rozmów.

-To świąteczna wersja mnie. - odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Myślałem, że nie lubisz świąt.

-Teraz już lubię. - te słowa i przepełniony czułością sposób w jaki na mnie popatrzył sprawiły, że coś we mnie pękło. On naprawdę mnie kochał. Słyszałem to przecież prawie codziennie, ale mimo wszystko wciąż nie do końca wierzyłem – bo dlaczego facet który mógłby mieć każdego, chce kochać kogoś takiego jak ja? Jednak chyba faktycznie tak było. Właśnie w takich momentach najbardziej sobie to uświadamiałem, zawsze karcąc się wtedy za jakiekolwiek wątpliwości w tej kwestii.

Nie mogłem być szczęśliwszy. Nie mogło być już lepiej. W ciągu ostatniego roku kilkukrotnie przekroczyłem już swój życiowy limit szczęścia. Czułem, że moje istnienie wreszcie jest coś warte, że mam dla kogo żyć. I mimo całej niestabilnej przeszłości wreszcie udało mi się wszystko poukładać. I nikomu nie pozwolę tego zepsuć, nigdy. Przy nim urosły mi prawdziwe skrzydła, dzięki którym wreszcie odbiłem się od dna i uciekłem od tego co było kiedyś. Zabrzmi to strasznie, ale w tym momencie byłem naprawdę dumny, że wyrwałem się z tego nieszczęsnego związku z Mikasą – nawet pomimo faktu, że swoją ucieczką zraniłem bardzo wiele osób. I tak – byłem cholernym egoistą, ale jeśli taka była cena za to, co mam teraz, było warto. Z perspektywy czasu ta cena wydawała mi się śmiesznie niska.

Jeszcze raz uśmiechnąłem się do niego i mocniej zaginając swoje palce zwróciłem głowę przed siebie.

 

Sekundę później czyjeś lodowate dłonie zacisnęły się na moim sercu.

 

Stanąłem jak wryty. Na początku Levi nie zauważył że się zatrzymałem i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Ja nawet nie drgnąłem.

-Eren? - usłyszałem jak przez mgłę, gdy nasze ręce naprężyły się i dostrzegł, że stoję w miejscu.

 

Dla mnie nie było już niczego. Całe tło złożone z otaczających mnie ludzi i zgiełku przestało mieć znaczenie. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Zrobiło mi się zimno. Zrobiło mi się wszystko jedno. Wspominałem coś o jakichś skrzydłach? O rozstaniu z przeszłością? O poukładaniu własnego życia? Tak, chyba wspominałem. Sam już nie wiem. Nawet jeśli, to zupełnie bez znaczenia. Bo wszystko to były kłamstwa. Kłujący ból w klatce piersiowej gdy sobie to uświadomiłem, był trudny do zniesienia. Nawet z nim u boku, teraz jakby mocnej ściskającym moją dłoń.

 

Dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze wszystko musi się pierdolić w najmniej odpowiednim momencie? Rujnować moje szczęście, burzyć mur którym odgrodziłem się od swojej niechlubnej przeszłości, właśnie w momencie gdy zaczynam normalnie żyć? Dlaczego do cholery to musi tak boleć?

Ona...

 

Wyglądała podejrzanie źle. Była strasznie chuda, blada. Ścięła włosy. Były chyba nawet trochę krótsze od moich.

 

Czy to przeze mnie?

 

Nie miałem nawet zbyt wiele czasu aby się jej przyjrzeć. Niemal od razu zakryła usta dłonią a po jej policzkach spłynęło kilka dużych łez.

 

Przepraszam.

 

Nagle mój smutek wymieszał się z niekontrolowanym przerażeniem. Tuż przy jej nodze, zaciskając drobną rączkę na jej palcu stał kilkuletni chłopiec. I niech mnie szlag, jeśli nie zobaczyłem w nim czteroletniego siebie ze zdjęcia które wisiało w przedpokoju mojego domu.

 

Nie.

 

Nie.

 

Nie.

 

To nie może być prawda.

 

Wciąż stałem osłupiały, gdy Mikasa nerwowym krokiem ominęła nas i zniknęła w tłumie. Gdy przechodziła, rzuciłem jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na przestraszonego chłopca.

.

.

.

.

Nie.


	9. Walcz o mnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wybaczcie że wyszły z tego takie depresyjne flaki z olejem ;___; *
> 
> **Na przemian z punktu widzenia Levi'a i Erena **

[Levi]

-To twoje dziecko, prawda? - powiedziałem cicho, dobrze znając odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Wciąż wyglądałem przez okno, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w twarz. Nie chcąc okazać swoich emocji. Leniwy, szary krajobraz za oknem w jakiś sposób mnie uspokajał.

-Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia. - odparł po chwili niepokojąco słabym i zmęczonym tonem. Ale przecież dobrze wiedział. Obaj wiedzieliśmy.

-Jak ona mogła o niczym mi nie powiedzieć? - dodał po chwili, głosem łamiącym się na granicy płaczu. Więc jednak nie próbował zaprzeczać. To dobrze. Nie lubię gdy ktoś wmawia mi nieprawdę. Może powinienem teraz podejść tam i go przytulić. Powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Gdyby tylko sprawa dotyczyła czegoś innego, pewnie bym to zrobił. Ale nie zrobię. Bo teraz już nic nie będzie dobrze.

Niezręczna cisza utrzymywała się przez kilka minut. Wciąż zbierałem się na odwagę aby zadać to bolesne pytanie. A raczej stwierdzić przykry fakt, który rozrywał mi serce. Wiedziałem. Od początku przeczuwałem że angażując się w ten związek pakuję się tylko w kolejne gówno. Nawet jeśli do tej pory wszystko wyglądało wprost bajecznie... W końcu przecież musiało się zjebać. Tak jak wszystko w moim cholernym życiu.

Przełknąłem ślinę, czując jak wizja utraty tego co dla mnie najważniejsze napełnia mi oczy łzami. Który to już raz? Wziąłem głęboki wdech aby trochę się uspokoić. Chuj z tym. Nie będę się przy nim rozklejać. Tym bardziej, że chyba nie było o co. Przez te wszystkie lata przyzwyczaiłem się już przecież do bycia maskotką.

-Teraz mnie zostawisz, prawda? - powiedziałem obojętnie. Znałem odpowiedź. Chciałem tylko żeby przyznał mi rację. I żeby to wszystko mogło jak najszybciej się zakończyć.

-Cco? - wydukał w szoku Eren. Czułem w powietrzu jak gorąco chce zaprzeczyć, pierwsza sylaba wydostała się już nawet z jego ust. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak się powstrzymał.

-To zależy od ciebie. - powiedział cicho. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie dowierzając że nawet to chce zwalić na mnie i odwróciłem się w jego stronę. Wciąż siedział przy stoliku, ze szklanym wzrokiem wbitym w ciemny blat.

-Ja... Chciałbym mieć z nim jakiś kontakt. Jak ojciec z synem. - powiedział. To była wystarczająca odpowiedź. - Jeśli to będzie dla ciebie jakiś wielki problem...

-Będzie. - odparłem oschle. Eren poderwał głowę i zawiesił na mnie swoje okrągłe jak spodki, wilgotne oczy. Spodziewał się, że zaprzeczę. Że pogłaskam go pogłowie i powiem że to świetny pomysł. Nie ma takiej opcji.

-Będę wdzięczny jeśli jak najszybciej zabierzesz swoje rzeczy. - dodałem chłodnym tonem. Udając, że w ogóle mi nie zależy podszedłem do lodówki i napełniłem szklankę przyjemnie chłodną wodą z butelki, czując, że jego wzrok w niemym przerażeniu wciąż śledzi każdy mój ruch.

-Żartujesz sobie, prawda? - powiedział roztrzęsionym głosem. Stałem przy kuchennym blacie, odwrócony do niego tyłem usiłując uspokoić swój umysł drobnymi łykami zimnej cieczy.

-Czy fakt, że chcę poświęcić trochę swojego czasu własnemu synowi aż tak ci przeszkadza? -zapytał, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. Nawet stojąc tak daleko bez problemu wyczuwałem jak jego rozpacz stopniowo przeradza się w agresję. U mnie w zasadzie było podobnie.

-Jesteś kretynem. - prychnąłem z irytacją. - Trochę swojego czasu, tak? - zapytałem, odwracając się w jego stronę i zakładając ręce na piersi. - O ile się założysz że za dwa miesiące będziesz hasał z tym bachorem i swoją ex po parku, trzymając się za rączki jak pieprzona szczęśliwa rodzinka? - powiedziałem, pozwalając złości nadać głębsze brzmienie mojej wypowiedzi. - Gdzie będę wtedy ja?

Eren zmarszczył brwi i wstał, powoli podchodząc w moim kierunku z wyrazem niedowierzania i rozgoryczenia na twarzy.

-Zwariowałeś? Chcę tylko raz na jakiś czas gdzieś z nim wyjść. - stanął tuż przede mną. - Ty zawsze będziesz na pierwszym miejscu, obiecuję. - powiedział ze spokojem i wyraźnym ciepłem.

Odwróciłem głowę w bok, nie mogąc znieść jego spojrzenia. Tak bardzo chciałem mu uwierzyć. Ale nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem. Chłopak zaczął ostrożnie podnosić dłoń do mojej twarzy.

\- Levi... - powiedział z czułością. Momentalnie odepchnąłem od siebie jego rękę.

-Ja albo on. Wybieraj. - powiedziałem chłodno, wciąż odwracając twarz w stronę okna. Kątem oka dostrzegłem jak wzdycha z bezsilnością i dłońmi tarmosi swoje włosy odsuwając się ode mnie na kilka metrów.

-Każesz mi wybierać między tobą a własnym synem? - zapytał po chwili głosem przepełnionym bólem. W tym momencie coś we mnie pękło. Podniosłem na niego spojrzenie. Chyba też zdążył się już zorientować jak źle to zabrzmiało. Prychnąłem pogardliwie na widok jego przepraszającego wyrazu twarzy. Miałem gdzieś czy zrobił to umyślnie czy nie. W tym momencie ostatecznie zjebał sprawę.

-Racja. Przecież wybór jest oczywisty. - powiedziałem w złości i usiłowałem wyminąć go w drodze do sypialni. On jednak mocno złapał mnie za przedramię i obrócił w swoją stronę.

-Dlaczego taki jesteś? - mówił z coraz większą irytacją. - Ile jeszcze razy mam powiedzieć że cię kocham, żebyś mi wreszcie uwierzył?

Jego złamane rozpaczą spojrzenie i załzawione policzki sprawiły, że miałem ochotę po prostu go przytulić. Przerwać to wszystko, zapomnieć, cofnąć czas. W pewnym sensie sam byłem temu winien. Gdybym nie zgodził się wtedy na wyjście do tej pieprzonej galerii...

Nagle po jego twarzy spłynęło kilka dużych łez. Puścił moją rękę, ale nie odszedłem.

-Wiesz... ostatnio zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę coś do mnie czułeś...

Te słowa wbiły się w moje serce jak sztylet. Przesłyszałem się, prawda? Jak ten gówniarz mógł w ogóle tak pomyśleć? Czy nie dawałem mu wystarczających dowodów na swoją miłość? Czy moje słowa i czyny kompletnie nic dla niego nie znaczyły? Przez chwilę naprawdę miałem ochotę go uderzyć.

-Ulżyło ci, prawda? - powiedział nagle, niemal z rozbawieniem, wprawiając mnie w totalną dezorientację. - Powiedz, jak długo już szukałeś powodu, żeby ze mną zerwać? - przez ból i bezsilność w jego głosie coraz bardziej przebijała się złość. Nie rozumiałem co do mnie mówi. Nie chciałem rozumieć. To nie był ten sam Eren z którym spędziłem najlepszy rok swojego życia. To z pewnością nie był mój Eren.

-Gratulacje, teraz go masz. W gratisie możesz jeszcze zwalić całą winę na mnie, bo przecież to ja jestem tym niewdzięcznym dupkiem, który chce mieć minimalny kontakt z własnym synem.

Każde jego słowo raniło mnie jak ostrze wbijające się głęboko w ciało. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłby powiedzieć coś takiego. Że mógłby w ogóle o czymś takim pomyśleć. Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymam już zbyt długo, że za moment poddam się i wybuchnę płaczem. Jak ten dureń mógł wpaść na pomysł, że chcę go zostawić? Skąd do cholery wytrzasnął te niedorzeczne podejrzenia? Mocno zacisnąłem pięści, usiłując chociaż trochę uspokoić kotłujące się w moim umyśle emocje.

-Możesz wyrzucić mnie jak zużytą zabawkę. - dodał rozpaczliwym głosem. Nie wierzyłem w to, co do mnie mówi. - Bo od samego początku tylko o to chodziło, prawda?

Nie wytrzymałem. Gdy zobaczył łzy cieknące po moich policzkach jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał. Ale to nie było już ważne. W odruchu wściekłości uderzyłem go otwartą dłonią w policzek, naprawdę mocno. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę sypialni zacisnąłem zęby na własnym nadgarstku, nie chcąc żeby usłyszał moje łkanie. Gdy tylko wszedłem do ciemnego pomieszczenia i przekręciłem klucz w zamku, rzuciłem się na łóżko i rozpaczliwie wtuliłem twarz w jego poduszkę, wreszcie przestając powstrzymywać zalegający mi na sercu potok łez.

***

[Eren]

Przesadziłem. Gdy usłyszałem zamykające się z trzaskiem drzwi od sypialni z rozpaczą wplątałem dłonie we włosy i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, pozwalając łzom swobodnie ściekać po policzkach. Dlaczego jestem takim debilem? Jak mogłem powiedzieć coś takiego? Tylko że... Wtedy... Przez tą krótką chwilę silnego wzburzenia naprawdę zacząłem się zastanawiać nad szczerością jego słów, znaczeniem czynów. Nad realnością całego czasu jaki razem spędziliśmy. Ale do cholery, czy w ogóle było nad czym się zastanawiać? Przecież przyjął ode mnie tą pieprzoną obrączkę, przeżyliśmy ze sobą już niemal rok. Ile razy dziennie mówił mi, że mnie kocha? Ile razy mi pomagał, wspierał? No właśnie. Więc dlaczego nie może tego zrobić również teraz?

Oparłem się plecami o ścianę w korytarzu i osunąłem na podłogę, chowając twarz w założonych na kolana rękach. Chcę tylko nawiązać kontakt z własnym synem. Czy to tak wiele? Dlaczego on nie może tego zrozumieć? Czy na moim miejscu nie postąpiłby tak samo? Czy naprawdę jest zazdrosny o kilkuletniego chłopca?

Przecież nic nie było jeszcze pewne. Nie wiem czy to naprawdę mój syn. A nawet jeśli, nie wiem czy Mikasa pozwoli mi się z nim spotykać. Szczerze wątpię. Ale to nie znaczyło, że mam od razu się poddać. Po takim spotkaniu nie potrafię tak po prostu sobie odpuścić i zapomnieć. Swoją drogą... z nią też było coś nie tak. Wyglądała naprawdę źle. Cholera, muszę się wreszcie czegoś dowiedzieć.

Z drugiej strony... Co jeśli Levi ma rację? Co jeśli wszystko zepsuję, nie będę miał dla niego czasu? Nie wyobrażam sobie tego, ale... Jeśli faktycznie tak się stanie? Nie wybaczyłbym sobie. Za nic w świecie nie chcę go zranić. Nie chcę go skrzywdzić, nie potrafię. Za bardzo go kocham, żeby zrobić coś takiego. Nie chcę się z nim rozstawać, ale jeśli... Jeśli nie pozostawi mi innego wyboru...

Nie chciałem już dłużej o tym myśleć. Chciałem wszystko naprawić. Chciałem tylko go przeprosić, przytulić. Chciałem poczuć przy sobie jego zapach, móc muskać nosem jego gładkie włosy, czuć przy sobie jego ciepło, jego dotyk na swoim policzku i móc mówić mu jak bardzo go kocham – tyle razy ile będzie to konieczne.

Ociężałe podniosłem się z podłogi i otarłem twarz rękawem bluzy, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Wolnym krokiem podszedłem do drzwi sypialni i delikatnie nacisnąłem klamkę. Gdy okazało się, że są zamknięte, jęknąłem cicho i oparłem o nie czoło, po chwili cicho stukając.

***

[Levi]

Nie zareagowałem na pukanie. Nie zamierzałem reagować na nic. Do tej pory nawet się nie ruszyłem i nie zamierzałem tego robić przez resztę życia. Chciałem tam umrzeć – leżąc w łóżku, wtulony w przesiąkniętą jego zapachem poduszkę. Czułem, że mój umysł rozerwał się na dwie części. Chciałem tylko go kochać, mimo wszystko – chciałem otworzyć te cholerne drzwi i wpuścić go do środka i – jeśli byłoby to konieczne – przykuć do siebie łańcuchami, żeby nigdy nie mógł mnie zostawić. Jednak z drugiej strony, jakiś wewnętrzny głos któremu podświadomie trochę ufałem, przekonywał mnie żebym zapomniał, odpuścił sobie, przestał się mazać i wywalił go ze swojego życia. Że tak będzie najlepiej. Że im szybciej się go pozbędę, tym mniej będzie bolało. Ten głos przypomniał mi o wszystkich sytuacjach gdy zostałem skrzywdzony, przywołał cały ten ból którego doświadczyłem i wmawiał, że tym razem będzie dokładnie tak samo, więc lepiej zakończyć to najszybciej jak się da.

Wiedziałem, że muszę podjąć decyzję. Ale za cholerę nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić, jak zareagować. Bo żadna opcja nie była dobra, żadna nie prowadziła do happy endu. Chodziło tylko o wybór mniejszego łza.

-Levi... Przepraszam... - usłyszałem wątły głos zza drzwi. Nie zamierzałem reagować. Wciął byłem na niego wściekły. Mam w dupie twoje przepraszam, Eren.

-Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć, naprawdę... Proszę, otwórz. - ostatnie zdanie złamało się od płaczu. Łzy same pociekły mi po policzkach. Nie znosiłem gdy płakał. Nienawidziłem, gdy był smutny.

-Przepraszam... Nie chciałem żeby to wszystko tak wyszło. Chcę tylko być z tobą.... - czułem, jak z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej się łamię.

-Nie zostawię cię... Zrobię co zechcesz, tylko nie bądź już smutny. Nie cierpię gdy płaczesz... - przełknąłem cicho ślinę, czując tą czułość i troskę w jego słowach.

-Zwłaszcza gdy płaczesz przeze mnie... - słyszałem jak cicho załkał po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. Sam mocniej wtuliłem twarz w poduszkę, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo jest mi smutno i jak bardzo potrzebuję go teraz przy sobie.

-Levi... Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, tylko błagam... Nie znienawidź mnie... - zacisnąłem zęby, czując jak łzy znów gwałtownie wysączają mi się spod powiek i wsiąkają w mokrą już poduszkę. "Jak mógłbym cię znienawidzić, kretynie?!" - miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć mu to prosto w twarz. Wbiłem paznokcie w pościel, czując jak moje ciało przepełnia żal. Jak mogłem być takim dupkiem... Przecież... on wcale nie musi być taki jak wszyscy. Może mówi prawdę. Może faktycznie mnie nie zostawi. A nawet jeśli... teraz chcę mieć go przy sobie. Za wszelką cenę. Ostrożnie podniosłem się na klęczki i odetchnąłem głośno, chcąc już tylko jego. Ale... on zamilkł. Już chwilę temu. Moją klatkę piersiową przeszył bolesny skurcz, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że już za późno, że pewnie już gdzieś sobie poszedł. Mimo wszystko wstałem i na miękkich nogach podszedłem do drzwi i przekręciłem kluczyk w zamku, z nadzieją, że kiedyś może zdecyduje się wrócić.

Usiłując powstrzymać płacz, odruchowo przygryzłem dłoń w rozpaczliwej świadomości ciszy. Ciszy, która przez tyle lat wypełniała to mieszkanie pustką, którą wreszcie zapełnił Eren. Dopiero teraz faktycznie uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo to boli. Jak bardzo nie chcę być sam. Przerażony podejrzeniem, że już go straciłem, ponownie rzuciłem się na łóżko. A może tak naprawdę zawsze byłem sam? Może nigdy nikogo nie było? Może to tylko dziwny sen, wytwór mojej wyobraźni? Może ta cisza była tutaj przez cały czas? I zostanie już na zawsze? Tak strasznie nie chcę być sam... Ponownie wtuliłem ociekającą łzami twarz w poduszkę.

***

[Eren]

Dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza momentalnie wybudził mnie z letargu. Więc jednak mi otworzył. Wciąż siedząc na podłodze obok drzwi, zupełnie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek chęci do życia, jeszcze na moment oparłem głowę o chłodną ścianę i z przymkniętymi oczami wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów. Ciągle nie miałem pojęcia co z tym wszystkim zrobić, jak powinienem się zachować. Po czyjej stronie stanąć. Choć w tym konkretnym momencie naprawdę byłem gotów zostać przy nim i dać sobie sposób z chłopcem, z którym kontaktu i tak pewnie zabroni mi Mikasa. Chciałem wymazać z pamięci dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się o jego istnieniu.

Levi... On był przecież moim całym światem...

Chciałem go już tylko przytulić. Poczuć przy sobie jego ciepło, dotyk miękkich palców na policzku. Jeśli mi otworzył, znaczy, że on też tego chciał. I tylko to się liczyło. Jednak dał mi szansę.

Z trudem podniosłem się z podłogi i czując szczypanie we wciąż załzawionych oczach, delikatnie nacisnąłem klamkę.

***

[Levi]

Słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i ciche tupanie stóp na panelach, mocniej wtuliłem się w poduszkę. Więc jednak nigdzie nie poszedł. Wcale mnie nie zostawił, przez cały ten czas tam siedział. Nie potrafiłem już dłużej płakać. Leżąc na boku, nieco bardziej podwinąłem nogi do klatki piersiowej i ukryłem tylko twarz w pościeli, zawstydzony swoją samolubną reakcją. To nie tak miało być. Nie powinienem był mówić tego wszystkiego. Znów zachowałem się jak chorobliwie zaborczy, skończony dupek. Czułem się z tym potwornie.

Już nigdy tego nie zrobię, nie sprowokuję go do płaczu. Niech tylko obieca, że zostanie przy mnie na zawsze.

Czując, jak druga strona łóżka delikatnie ugina się pod naporem szczupłego ciała, przymknąłem oczy, rozpływając się w rozkosznym uczuciu jego obecności. Gdy od tyłu objął dłonią mój brzuch i wtulił nos w moje włosy, ciężko wypuściłem powietrze, odruchowo się rozluźniając. Nie potrzebowałem już niczego więcej. Momentalnie przykryłem swoją dłonią jego, chcąc upewnić się, ze zaraz nie zniknie, nie chcąc wypuścić go z rąk. Czując ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, zapragnąłem być bliżej, móc namacalnie poczuć jego istnienie, przynajmniej po omacku poprowadzić opuszki palców po jego twarzy. Zgadując co chcę zrobić Eren odwrócił się na plecy i pozwolił mi ułożyć się na brzuchu na prawej części swojego ciała. Delikatnie oparłem się na łokciu o łóżko, chcąc chociaż na moment na niego popatrzeć, mimo ogarniającego mroku. Chłopak ostrożnie dotknął kciukiem mojego policzka.

-Levi... - zaczął, jednak ja momentalnie go uciszyłem, zdecydowanym ruchem przykładając palec do jego ust. Nie chciałem już niczego słuchać. Chciałem tylko, żeby przy mnie był. Potrzebowałem tylko jego obecności, niczego więcej. Słowa były zbędne. Słowa potrafiły tylko wszystko zepsuć.

 

Ostrożnie pochyliłem się nad nim i pocałowałem. Nasze usta stykały się tylko przez krótką chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, żebym się uspokoił. Gdy oderwałem się od niego, przesunąłem się nieco w dół i położyłem swoją głowę na jego piersi. Eren po chwili odszukał na pościeli moją prawą dłoń i splótł nasze palce, cicho wzdychając, jakby z ulgą i zadowoleniem. Wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Byliśmy tylko my. Delikatnie kołysany powolnymi ruchami jego klatki piersiowej, zacząłem się odprężać i zapominać o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Wsłuchując się w wolne oddechy i rytmiczne bicie serca, powoli zapadałem w spokojny, głęboki sen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OSTRZEŻENIE* Ten rozdział to najnudniejsze gówno, jakie kiedykolwiek wyszło spod mojej ręki, nie dzieje się praktycznie nic, więc jeśli ktoś liczy na jakąś konkretną fabułę, to niech tego nie czyta, bo nie warto xD  
> *KONIEC OSTRZEŻENIA*
> 
> I tak was kocham ♥

*Perspektywa Erena*

Westchnąłem cicho, czując jak powoli acz nieubłaganie wpadam w przyjemnie miękkie i ciepłe objęcia snu. Było jeszcze stosunkowo wcześnie, ale ilość problemów w firmie tego dnia przekroczyła jakiekolwiek racjonalne granice. Po niemal jedenastu godzinach byłem wykończony psychicznie. Stres i pośpieszne starania aby wszystko jakoś poukładać, wyssały ze mnie całą energię. Ostatecznie sytuacja została w miarę opanowana, jednak wróciliśmy do domu dopiero po dziewiętnastej – prawie dwie godziny później niż normalnie i co najmniej dwa razy bardziej wykończeni.

Ziewnąłem cicho i zerknąłem na Levi'a, który w półleżącej pozycji opierał się o moją klatkę piersiową, siedząc mi między nogami. Ostatnio bardzo często spędzaliśmy wieczory właśnie w taki sposób – rozwaleni na kanapie przed telewizorem. Zastanawiałem się, czy śpi. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie poruszył się i nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, poza tym film który tym razem oglądaliśmy był wprost niewybaczalnie nudny. Żaden z nas nie miał jednak wystarczająco dużo motywacji, aby wstać i zmienić go na jakiś inny. W każdym razie z tej perspektywy nie mogłem dostrzec jego twarzy, nie byłem więc pewien czy faktycznie zasnął, chociaż wszystko na to wskazywało. Przez głowę przeszła mi myśl, że tak czy siak powinienem jakoś delikatnie się podnieść i zanieść Levi'a do sypialni, transportując tam przy okazji też siebie. Wizja wyłożenia się w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku była cholernie kusząca, ale chwilowo porzuciłem ten pomysł, czując, że nie mam nawet siły ani ochoty żeby ruszyć palcem. Licząc na to, że jeszcze krótki moment słodkiej bezczynności przywróci mi nieco władzy w kończynach, przymknąłem oczy i westchnąłem cicho, wygodnie opierając głowę o krawędź oparcia kanapy.

Po chwili Levi poruszył się nieznacznie i cicho sapnął. Podniosłem powieki, by zobaczyć jak ociężałym ruchem naciska czerwony przycisk i odkłada pilot na stół. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała błoga cisza, jeszcze bardziej skłaniająca do zapadnięcia w sen.

-Jak można w ogóle nakręcić takie gówno... - powiedział cichym i ewidentnie rozespanym tonem i przetarł twarz dłońmi, wzdychając ciężko. Nie mogłem nie zgodzić się z jego słowami.

Kruczoczarne pasma poruszyły się na mojej piersi i po chwili zobaczyłem jego zaspaną twarz. Mężczyzna patrzył na mnie z czułością, opierając teraz głowę nieco bardziej na prawej stronie mojej klatki piersiowej, z szyją wyciągniętą nieznacznie w górę. Powolnym ruchem podniósł lewą rękę do mojej twarzy i delikatnie pogłaskał mnie po policzku. Czując jego przyjemny dotyk przymknąłem oczy i delikatnie otarłem się o jego dłoń, odwracając głowę tak, aby musnąć ją ustami.

-Idziemy spać? - zapytał słabym głosem

W odpowiedzi pokiwałem tylko głową. Wydobycie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku zdawało się być wysiłkiem, na który nie było mnie stać.

Nagle rozległ się regularny mrukliwy dźwięk i poczułem wibrację na swoim prawym udzie. Z niezadowoleniem otworzyłem oczy, zastanawiając się kto może wydzwaniać do mnie o tej porze. No dobra, może i 21:03 to jeszcze nie tak tragiczny czas na wykonywanie telefonów. Levi westchnął cicho i przesunął się bardziej na przeciwną stronę mojej klatki piersiowej, ułatwiając mi nieco dostęp do komórki. Siedział tak, wpatrzony w czarny ekran telewizora, a jego lewa ręka, wygięta do tyłu, podróżowała po mojej skroni, z jakąś dziwną delikatnością zatapiając się w pasma włosów. Gdy wreszcie udało mi się wydobyć brzęczące urządzenie, zmarszczyłem nieco brwi, zauważając imię widniejące na ekranie.

-Kto to? - zapytał cicho Levi.

-Armin. - odpowiedziałem z westchnieniem, zastanawiając się czy dzwoni w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie.

-Mam cię wypuścić? - niemal wymamrotał Levi.

-Nie. - odparłem i kładąc mu lewą dłoń na udzie, przytrzymałem widoczny na ekranie symbol zielonej słuchawki. Akurat w rozmowie z Arminem nie spodziewałem się czegoś, czego Levi nie powinien usłyszeć.

-Tak?

-Cześć Eren! - rozbrzmiał mi w uchu podekscytowany i nieco zbyt głośny głos przyjaciela.

-Cześć. - powiedziałem, usiłując brzmieć naturalnie i wesoło. Nie żebym nie cieszył się na rozmowę z Arminem, ale byłem już tak cholernie padnięty...

-Obudziłem cię? - zapytał przepraszającym tonem mój rozmówca. Chyba jednak nie zabrzmiałem zbyt przekonująco.

-Wybacz, nie sądziłem, że będziesz spał o tej porze. - dodał dość rozbawionym tonem. To prawda. Z całej naszej trójki ja zawsze najmniej rwałem się do wczesnego chodzenia spać.

-Spokojnie, nie spałem. Po prostu jestem zmęczony po pracy. - wyjaśniłem z rozbawieniem.

-Ach, w takim razie przejdę do sedna. - powiedział z pośpiechem. - Będę jutro w mieście i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się spotkać?

-Jasne, z chęcią.

Dość szybko dogadaliśmy szczegóły. Cieszyłem się, że Armin nie wprowadzał mnie w szczegółową tematykę spotkania, choć domyślałem się, czego będzie dotyczyło. On i Mikasa wciąż przecież pozostali przyjaciółmi.

Gdy skończyłem rozmowę i powrotnie wsunąłem telefon do kieszeni, Levi westchnął cicho.

-Muszę przyznać, że uczucie wibracji na tyłku jest dość ciekawe... - powiedział sennym głosem. Roześmiałem się delikatnie i schyliłem w jego kierunku, ręce kładąc na wystających kościach miednicy.

-Sugerujesz coś? - zapytałem zaczepnie, lekko muskając nosem jego policzek. Levi prychnął cicho z rozbawieniem i odpychając od siebie moją głowę, ociężale zwlókł się z kanapy i ziewnął przeciągle. Z niewielkim ukłuciem niepokoju w sercu, powlokłem się za nim do sypialni. Wiedziałem, że rozmowa z Arminem jest konieczna. Że dawała mi przynajmniej szansę aby czegoś się dowiedzieć, upewnić w swoich podejrzeniach. Od przypadkowego spotkania z Mikasą minął już ponad tydzień, ja jednak nie podjąłem żadnych działań, wciąż się wahając, wciąż nie mając pojęcia co tak naprawdę powinienem z tym wszystkim zrobić. O ile w ogóle powinienem zrobić cokolwiek. Gramoląc się pod kołdrę westchnąłem cicho, jakoś dziwnie spięty przed jutrzejszym spotkaniem.


	11. Wróć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jejciu, w ogóle mi to nie idzie ;___;*
> 
> *Punkt widzenia Erena*

Stojąc przed lustrem w sypialni ospale zapinałem guziki koszuli. Nie było to zbyt proste zadanie, jako że moje dłonie już zaczęły nerwowo dygotać, chociaż do wyjścia zostało jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Najbardziej uderzała mnie świadomość tego, że tym razem rozmowa z Arminem nie będzie dotyczyła jakichś zabawnych, sielankowych tematów. Miałem cholernie złe przeczucia co do całego tego spotkania. Ale musiałem się przecież czegoś dowiedzieć. Czegokolwiek.

W tle obrazu odbijającego się w lustrze zobaczyłem Levi'a, który z nieco posępną miną stał przez chwilę w drzwiach. Jednak moment później poczułem już na swoich biodrach jego miękkie palce i głowę, opierającą mi się na ramieniu. Tak cholernie się bałem, że rozmowa z Arminem przyniesie mi jakąś wiedzę, która zmusi mnie do wyrwania się z tych objęć.

-Wrócę najszybciej jak to możliwe. - powiedziałem, zapinając ostatnie guziki.

-Nie. - wymamrotał, z lewym policzkiem przyciśniętym do mojej łopatki. - Nie spiesz się.

Westchnąłem cicho. "Ale ja chcę się spieszyć, Levi. Chcę jak najszybciej być znowu przy tobie."- powiedziałem w myślach. Odwróciłem się ostrożnie i przytuliłem go, zostawiając krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. Najchętniej w ogóle bym stamtąd nie wychodził. Dlaczego więc jakaś irracjonalna potrzeba poznania prawdy pchała mnie ku tej rozmowie?

Delikatnie objąłem jego twarz dłońmi i uniosłem nieco do góry, żeby nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Przez chwilę tak po prostu patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy. Gdy Levi delikatnie się uśmiechnął i położył swoją dłoń na mojej na swoim policzku, poczułem jakby opuściła mnie część odczuwanego ciężaru. Tak bardzo potrzebowałem jego bliskości, jego wsparcia. I chociaż wydawało się, że wreszcie mi je okazał, nie próbował mnie powstrzymać ani w żaden sposób zniechęcić do rozmowy z Arminem, ja sam miałem wątpliwości, czy dobrze robię. Czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić wszystko za sobą, nie spotykać się z nim, może wyjechać jeszcze dalej. Pytanie tylko, czy uciekanie od przeszłości mogło cokolwiek zmienić? A może raczej, uciekanie od teraźniejszości...?

Nieważne co się stanie. Byleby mieć go przy sobie. Móc wplątać swoje palce w jego gładkie, kruczoczarne włosy i zatopić spojrzenie w dwóch jeziorach ciekłego kobaltu.

***

Trudno było mi nawet podnieść spojrzenie, czując na sobie wzrok siedzącego naprzeciwko Armina. Nie sądziłem że kiedykolwiek będę aż tak podenerwowany podczas rozmowy z najlepszym kumplem – a jednak. Leniwie obracając w dłoni szklankę z wodą zastanawiałem się o co teraz zapytać, jak to wszystko rozegrać, od czego w ogóle powinienem zacząć. Wymieniliśmy już pytania w stylu "co u ciebie?" więc oto nadszedł najwyższy czas na rozpoczęcie głównego tematu. I chociaż wiedziałem, że Armin nigdy nie rzuci mi oskarżającego spojrzenia ani nie skrytykuje jakoś poważnie moich działań, i tak byłem przestraszony. A gdyby tak teraz wyjść pod jakimś głupim pretekstem i po prostu wrócić do mieszkania?

Cholera. Wziąłem krótki, nerwowy łyk wody i kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie zamówiliśmy w zasadzie nic więcej oprócz napojów – ja, bo nie sądziłem żeby mój zaciśnięty żołądek przyjął jakikolwiek pokarm, a Armin prawdopodobnie z grzeczności. No cóż. Chyba trzeba się za to zabrać. Jak najszybciej skończyć temat i wrócić do Levi'a.

Już chciałem zacząć mówić, jednak mój blondwłosy przyjaciel mnie uprzedził.

-Słyszałem, że spotkałeś ostatnio Mikasę? - zapytał spokojnie. Odruchowo przełknąłem ślinę, przypominając sobie tamto wydarzenie.

-Taa... - odparłem lakonicznie i przetarłem czoło dłonią. - Wpadliśmy na siebie w centrum handlowym.

Chłopak pokiwał delikatnie głową wyrażając swoje zrozumienie a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać jak dużo wie. Mikasa mogła mu też przecież wspomnieć o facecie którego trzymałem za rękę.

-Armin... - zacząłem nieśmiało. Cholernie bałem się usłyszeć odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale wreszcie musiałem je zadać. - Myślę że dobrze wiesz o co chcę zapytać... To dziecko... - powiedziałem i słowa ugrzęzły mi w gardle.

Blondyn westchnął cicho. Popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy, które i tym razem miały w sobie jakąś nutkę pocieszenia, jak zawsze gdy byłem w tarapatach.

-Nie wiem. - odparł spokojnie i nieznacznie się zmartwił. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć że ta odpowiedź nieco mnie zdziwiła. Jakim cudem nawet on nie wiedział?

-Wszyscy widzą to podobieństwo, Eren, nie tylko ty. Ale Mikasa od samego początku upierała się, że to nie twoje dziecko. W pierwszym roku dało się w to jeszcze jakoś uwierzyć, nawet jeśli normalnie nikt nie podejrzewałby jej o zdradę, w końcu wtedy jeszcze byliście razem... Ale później, z każdym miesiącem było gorzej. Teraz chłopiec wygląda praktycznie jak twój sobowtór z dzieciństwa, tyle że z nieco ciemniejszymi włosami. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi twoja mama.

Głośno przełknąłem ślinę, czując jak opuszczają mnie resztki chęci do życia. Nie dość, że o niczym mi nie powiedziała, to przez cały ten czas zaprzecza mojemu ojcostwu? Oczywiście sam nie miałem żadnej pewności, co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że chyba powinna wziąć taką ewentualność pod uwagę. To ja zachowałem się jak skończony dupek, nigdy przecież nie próbowałem zwalić winy na kogoś innego, byłem wstanie zaakceptować wszelkie konsekwencje swojej decyzji. Łącznie z całkowitym zerwaniem kontaktu z własną rodziną. Ale dziecko to co innego. Powinna była przynajmniej jakoś zawiadomić mnie o jego istnieniu. Powinna była... Ktokolwiek... Dlaczego do cholery nikt mi o niczym nie powiedział?

Wsunąłem ręce pod stół i wytarłszy spocone dłonie o materiał spodni, na moment zacisnąłem je w pięści. Niech to szlag. Niech to wszystko trafi szlag.

-Eren... - powiedział spokojnie Armin. Gdy popatrzyłem na jego pocieszający wyraz twarzy, zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej.

-Wiem, jak się czujesz, ale nie przejmuj się tak. Nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, żebyś porozmawiał z Mikasą, wszystko z nią wyjaśnił. Ona sama chce się z tobą spotkać, ostatnio prosiła mnie nawet żebym dał ci twój numer. Stwierdziłem, że nie powinienem robić tego bez konsultacji z tobą. Ale chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

-Nie. - odparłem krótko. Kiedyś powstrzymywałbym go rękami i nogami przed wręczeniem mojego numeru Mikasie, ale teraz było to naprawdę konieczne. Swoją drogą... Czy naprawdę ona sama chciała się ze mną spotkać? Nie wiedzieć czemu ta świadomość napawała mnie jeszcze większymi obawami.

-Wszystko z nią w porządku? Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze... - na widok dziwnego smutku i zakłopotania wkraczającego nagle na twarz Armina zacząłem szczerze żałować zadanego pytania. Czyli faktycznie coś było nie tak. Mimo całej niechęci jaką nie wiedzieć czemu odczuwałem do jej osoby, moje ciało momentalnie ogarnęło podenerwowanie.

-Noo... Nie do końca. Ma trochę problemów ze zdrowiem, ale błagam, nie każ mi o tym mówić. Na pewno powie ci wszystko jak się spotkacie. - odparł po chwili blondyn zmartwionym tonem. Bezgłośnie przełknąłem ślinę, czując jak niezręczna cisza i niewyraźna mina Armina tylko zwiększają moje obawy. Lepiej będzie o nic już dzisiaj nie pytać.

Po krótkiej chwili zamyślona twarz mojego przyjaciela wróciła do swojego normalnego stanu: pogodna, z pocieszającym uśmiechem i tym błyskiem optymizmu w oczach. To był chyba dobry znak. Posłałem mu niepewne spojrzenie i kąciki moich ust również nieznacznie się podniosły. Może nie będzie tak źle. Może wcale nie będzie źle.

-Wiem, że to jest strasznie zagmatwane, ale na pewno za niedługo wszystko się ułoży. Swoją drogą, osobiście uważam że to naprawdę twoje dziecko, Eren. Więc proszę, nie poddawaj się, nie odpuszczaj sobie tak łatwo. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, że nie po to uciekłeś, żeby teraz wracać z podkulonym ogonem, ale to naprawdę ważne.

Pokiwałem kilkakrotnie głową w nieśmiałym potwierdzeniu jego słów i odruchowo zacząłem o tym wszystkim myśleć. Armin chyba miał rację. Nie, na pewno miał rację. On przecież zawsze miał rację. Nadszedł najwyższy czas żeby wziąć się w garść i spróbować to wszystko naprawić, przynajmniej na tyle na ile się da. Wcześniej wcale mi nie zależało, ale teraz... Fakt posiadania syna i dziwnie przyjemne wyobrażenia wieczorów spędzanych przy stole w moim rodzinnym domu, ze wszystkimi których kocham: rodzicami, Mikasą, Arminem i przede wszystkim Levi'em, dawały mi prawdziwą motywację do działania, chociaż nie do końca wierzyłem w spełnienie tych wizji. To moja wina. Moje błędy, za które musiałem wziąć wreszcie odpowiedzialność. Przecież to ja wszystko zjebałem, już na samym początku. Od razu powinienem wziąć to na klatę, zamiast uciekać jak skończony tchórz. Może nie było jeszcze za późno. Jakiś czas temu marzyłem jeszcze o tym, żeby cofnąć się do momentu gdy zgodziłem się na ten dziwaczny związek z Mikasą. Wtedy mógłbym odmówić, zmienić losy własne i swojej rodziny. Oszczędziło byto nam wszystkim wielu łez i nieprzespanych nocy. Wydawało mi się to najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Cofnięcie się w czasie. Ale odkąd poznałem Levi'a, zacząłem stopniowo porzucać ten pomysł, aż w końcu uznałem go za całkowicie bezsensowny. Nie żebym kiedykolwiek wierzył w realną możliwość powrotu do tego momentu. To oznaczało raczej coś w stylu symbolicznego pogodzenia się z przeszłością. Kiedy byłem sam, za nic w świecie nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Nienawidziłem tego co się stało, nienawidziłem siebie. Ale Levi... Jego obecność zmieniła wszystko. I czasem, może nawet coraz częściej, w duchu doceniałem te wydarzenia, dziękowałem losowi. Bo jeśli naprawdę to wszystko co się stało doprowadziło mnie do niego, to nie chciałem już zmieniać przeszłości. Niech zostanie tak jak jest. Może od początku tak właśnie miało być. Przecież jeszcze nie jest za późno żeby wszystko naprawić. Nigdy nie jest za późno.

Moje przemyślenia przerwał nagle łagodny głos Armina.

-Eren... Wróć do nas, proszę. To było dawno, cała ta sprawa ze ślubem.... Każdy już o tym zapomniał. Stało się i nikt nie żywi do ciebie urazy. Nie możesz się wiecznie ukrywać. Wszyscy na ciebie czekamy, naprawdę.

Krótką pauzę w jego wypowiedzi wykorzystałem na ciche przełknięcie śliny i wzięcie głębokiego oddechu. Nie. Armin, proszę. Nie zaczynaj tego tematu.

-Nie wyobrażasz sobie w jakim stanie są twoi rodzice, jak bardzo wyczekują twojego powrotu. Odkąd zniknąłeś twoja matka dosyć często zapraszała mnie i Mikasę na wspólną kolację. Wiem, że od zawsze byłem mięczakiem, ale nie tylko mi trudno było powstrzymać wzruszenie gdy Carla stawiała na stole dodatkowy talerz i stojąc przy oknie ze łzami w oczach mówiła: "Może mój Eren przyjdzie dzisiaj na kolację." Eren, oni wszyscy cię kochają. Wszyscy na ciebie czekają. Nie zamierzam do niczego cię zmuszać, ale błagam... Przynajmniej to przemyśl...

Czułem jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Myślałem... Myślałem, że oni mnie nienawidzą... Za to, co zrobiłem. Za to, ile łez musieli przeze mnie wylać... Więc... Jakim cudem? Gdy stanęła mi przed oczami wizja matki, która z mokrą od łez twarzą stoi w oknie wyczekując mojego powrotu, poczułem jak ból rozrywa mi serce. Więc tak naprawdę, oni przez cały ten czas na mnie czekali? Nie mieli mi za złe tego co się stało? Właśnie w tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że byłem znacznie większym gnojkiem niż sądziłem. Ich powodem do smutku którego byłem świadomy, był oczywiście fakt tak nagłego zerwania zaręczyn. Pewnie to, że przyznałem się do swoich preferencji też wpłynęło na całą sytuację. Ale... Moja ucieczka. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Fakt, zrobiłem to dla siebie. Po prostu zwiałem, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy po tym wszystkim co się stało. Jednak zawsze wydawało mi się, że to dobrze również dla nich. Że nie muszą na mnie patrzeć. Że jeśli mnie tam nie będzie, szybciej o tym wszystkim zapomną. Może zapomną również o swoim wyrodnym synu.Trochę mnie to bolało, ale czułem, że tak będzie lepiej. Że tak jest lepiej, dla wszystkich. Ale... Po tym co powiedział Armin... Nie. To niemożliwe. Fakt, są moimi rodzicami, ale... Cholera. Jak mogłem być takim pieprzonym kretynem... Jak mogłem być tak ślepy...

Odruchowo schowałem twarz w dłoniach, łokcie opierając na niewielkim kawiarnianym stoliku. Nie płakałem. Byłem zbyt zdruzgotany, żeby odczuwać jakiekolwiek emocje. Byłem pusty. Pusty i pozbawiony znaczenia. W tamtym momencie mógłbym umrzeć. Czułem, że chcę umrzeć. Czułem się z tym wszystkim tak okropnie. Ale nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że moja śmierć tylko dodałaby im cierpienia. Nie mogę. Nie mogę już im tego zrobić. Nie mogę tego zrobić Levi'owi. Nikomu nie mogę tego zrobić. Teraz nie mam już najmniejszego prawa, żeby się poddać.

Ciepły dotyk dłoni Armina na moim przedramieniu i pocieszający uśmiech gdy uwolniłem swoją twarz z dłoni, chyba trochę pomógł mi się pozbierać. Jeśli potrafił zdobyć się na tak szczerze optymistyczną reakcję, to nie mogło być tak źle, prawda? Nie mogło...

-Eren. Wszystko w porządku. - powiedział swoim miękkim głosem. - Tylko wróć do nas.

-To nie takie proste. - powiedziałem roztrzęsionym głosem. Nie mogłem do nich tak po prostu wrócić. Przecież... Był Levi... Nawet gdyby kazali mi wybierać, na pewno zostałbym z nim.

-Masz kogoś, prawda? O to ci chodzi? - zapytał łagodnie Armin. Nie oczekiwał nawet mojego potwierdzenia. Dobrze wiedział, że to prawda. - Ta obrączka...

-To tylko symbol. - odparłem cicho. -Ja... Nie mogę tak po prostu tam wrócić...

-Eren, to naprawdę nic nie znaczy. Po prostu zabierz go ze sobą, przedstaw. Jestem pewien, że twoi rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko, nigdy nie mieli ale ty nie dałeś im nawet szansy żeby mogli to okazać. - przełknąłem cicho ślinę, słysząc słowa przyjaciela. Słowa, które dodały mi otuchy, ale totalnie nie trafiały w sedno.

-To nie rodzicami martwię się w tej kwestii najbardziej. - powiedziałem cicho i spuściwszy głowę w zamyśleniu obracałem powoli obrączkę na swoim palcu.

-Ja... boję się, że on nie będzie chciał...

Armin był ewidentnie zszokowany moją odpowiedzią.

-Dlaczego miałby nie chcieć? - zapytał z niepewnością.

Westchnąłem cicho i podniosłem na niego wzrok. Jak niby miałem mu to wytłumaczyć?

-On jest... Dość specyficzną osobą... - odparłem cicho.

-Ale przecież cię kocha, prawda? Jeśli tak to chyba nie powinien widzieć w tym żadnego problemu...

-Kocha, ale... Chyba chce mnie tylko dla siebie. Nie chodzi nawet o jakąś chorobliwą zazdrość, tylko... On dość dużo przeszedł w kwestii związków. Chyba boi się, że mnie straci. Że nie będę mógł poświęcać mu wystarczająco dużo czasu. - za cholerę nie wiedziałem jak mu to wytłumaczyć. Levi nie był osobą, którą dało się opisać słowami.

-Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym chociaż? -zapytał Armin.

-Nie. - przyznałem.

-Więc zrób to i przekonaj się jakie ma podejście do sprawy. Na razie nie ma się czym martwić. - odparł blondyn i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. Może i miał rację. Nigdy nie poruszałem z Levi'em tego tematu.

Pozostały czas spotkania postanowiłem poświęcić na zdobycie jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na temat chłopca który ponoć był moim synem. Z jednej strony chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale... Jednocześnie jakoś dziwnie denerwowałem. A im więcej usłyszałem od Armina, tym bardziej przepełniał mnie żal. Nie było mnie przez cztery lata. W przypadku małego dziecka, które rośnie i uczy się nowych rzeczy w zawrotnym tempie, to szmat czasu. Tak cholernie trudno było mi sobie z tym poradzić, nawet mając przy sobie najlepszego przyjaciela, który robił wszystko żeby jakoś ułatwić mi przejście przez życiorys chłopca. Z jednej strony było to tak ciekawe, intrygujące, wszystkie zabawne i smutne historie... Lądowanie w kałuży błota. Miesiąc spędzony w szpitalu. Poznawałem go od samego początku. Słysząc to wszystko tak strasznie żałowałem, że mnie tam wtedy nie było. Że nie mogłem przeżywać tego razem z nim. I chciałem jak najszybciej wrócić, żeby nie zmarnować już ani jednego dnia więcej. Z drugiej strony... To, jak mało o nim wiedziałem, jak daleko byliśmy od siebie... Zaczynałem zastanawiać się, czy to w ogóle ma sens. Pakowanie się z butami do życia czteroletniego chłopca, który nawet nie ma pojęcia o moim istnieniu. Gdybym tylko wiedział wcześniej...

Nagle Armin popatrzył na zegarek i omal nie podskoczył na krześle.

-A niech to, zasiedziałem się. Za półgodziny mam ostatni pociąg a muszę jeszcze dotrzeć na dworzec... -powiedział i zaczął nerwowo zbierać się do wyjścia. Na koniec rzucił mi jeszcze swój najszczerszy uśmiech.

-To następnym razem widzimy się na kolacji u twoich rodziców, co? - zapytał, pewnym tonem. Prychnąłem cicho i posłałem mu niepewne spojrzenie. Wiedziałem, że nie przyjmie odmownej odpowiedzi.

-Jasne. - odparłem nieco ironicznie i po krótkim pożegnaniu jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowałem Armina przez okno kawiarni, jak szybkim krokiem zmierza w w dół ulicy.

Gdyby to wszystko było takie proste...


End file.
